Sengoku Basara Fanfic: Aki's Story
by weizhi
Summary: This story focuses on Akihime Ōtani ; foster/ adopted daughter of Yoshitsugu Ōtani and wife of Yukimura Sanada. It will focus on her relationships with the characters from Sengoku Basara 4 (Coming out 2014). Living in the turbulent times of the Sengoku Era trying to survive and fight for those she loves. Yukimura x Aki Rated M, things will heat up in the later chapters...
1. Rise to the Occasion

_Being a first timer, I decided to look write my first story with one of my favorite games; Sengoku Basara. Which is fictionally based on 16th century of Japan; final years of the age of the Samurai. I was always interested in Akihime Ōtani (?-1649) ; historically she is the foster daughter (or adopted daughter; from other sources) of Yoshitsugu Ōtani (1559-1600) the loyal friend of Mitsunari Ishida (1560-1600). She is also the wife of Yukimura Sanada (1567-1615). I wanted to more about Yukimura's relationship with Aki; after the hunt of looking for fanfic stories focusing Aki and Yukimura- I couldn't find anything so I decided to do one. Hope you guys enjoy it =)_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Rise to the Occasion_**

As Mitsunari left the castle in Kyoto again, leaving Yoshitsugu behind. Yoshitsugu immediately cough up

blood violently, he could no longer endure the pain in his chest. Then a young woman appeared with a first aid kit and rush to his side, with a worried look.

"Yoshitsugu-sama, please drink this." The young girl with sable hair in a semi-ponytail being hold by a butterfly clip and wearing a gray kimono with red and white floral designs up to knees and wearing white knee socks with simple shoes said as she handed Yoshitsugu a cup of tea with herbs. Finally calming down from his violent wheezing took the cup from her. He took a sip and briefly stop.

"Please, Yoshitsugu-sama. If your health doesn't improve a bit more, Mitsunari-sama will began to suspect your condition has worsened again and would be concern." The young girl saying warmly as if she was talking to a stubborn young boy to drink his medicine.

"**O'reijo-sama***, my time in this realm is dwindling each day There is no need for me to avoid it. I must let this cursed disease finish consume my being." Yoshitsugu said as he continue drinking the cup again in pain.

Akihime paused for a brief moment and her brown eyes flash with a response,"Would you leave Mitsunari-sama in such a horrid way? Could you bear the thought that you'll cause more pain to Mitsunari-sama... and to me. I want you to rest, but speaking for Mitsunari-sama; he still needs you.." Akihime said in attempting to sound calm. It broke her heart to hear her beloved master suffering. She did not express it as she is trying to be strong through the ordeal of all.

"I know that I have a reason to live, at least now than ever."Yoshitsugu said as his cold silver eyes darted at her at umber eyes. " I will hold on this grueling pain while more."He finish saying. Akihime merely smiled at him.

"Words cannot express my gratitude of your kindness Yoshitsugu-sama." Akihime said happily. Yoshitsugu acted indifferent and cold, but she knew that it was how Yoshitsugu acts. She is aware that he cares for her, Sakon and Mitsunari, more to Mitsunari for he is his true friend. Yoshitsugu may not have been close to Sakon, but she knows that he was starting to warm up to him. She knows that Yoshitsugu relies him to take care of Mitsunari, when he passes. Akihime was abandoned as a child in Kyoto, and he took her in. Both were alone in this world. He had no reason to take her in, but he did; thus, making him her entire world.

Akihime was always aware of Yoshitsugu's declining health but was never fully aware of how it brought shame on him. Till she heard one of the Toyotomi infantrymen were speaking ill of him till they were silence by no other than Mitsunari Ishida. Since then she feels great compassion for Mitsunari. Like Yoshitsugu, both of them swore loyalty to Mitsunari and to Hideyoshi. Akihime is completely aware that Yoshitsugu is deeply fond of Mitsunari and that Mitsunari felt the same in regards of Yoshitsugu. When Yoshitsugu is happy, then she is happy.

As of lately, she feels hopeless as she watches Mitsunari being consumed by hate and vengeance. It even bothers Yoshitsugu to an extent, but they could do nothing. She hopes that Sakon can soothe him, wherever they may be.

Thinking of Ieyasu's actions against the Toyotomi was truly hurtful, but she knew that it happen before. When Yoshitsugu told her how Hideyoshi rose up against the surviving clan of the Oda and took compete power. Seeing the repetition of history she felt that there was no need for battle, but knows that it's inevitable. She hopes that one day people express love than blood lust. A day, she wishes to see.

Wanting to change the subject, she began to ask a question,"Yoshitsugu-sama, where do you think Mitsunari-sama has wander off to?"

"He's most likely with looking for Ieyasu." Yoshitsugu said bitterly as both of them walk out of the underground fort. "As for Sakon-sama, he is likely out looking for Mitsunari-sama." Finally going outside being welcome by sun; shining brightly and were welcome by a gentle breeze. Akihime merely began to smile again as she toyed her hair against the wind, then Yoshitsugu spoke as he looks at her,"O'reijo-sama, I have a task for you."

"What is it Yoshitsugu-sama?" Akihime asked calmly yet she was surprised that Yoshitsugu would allow her to participate more. She is always on his side as he takes control over Mitsunari's army. But she was more of his nurse than anything else.

"As of now, we are dire need of allies. I believe that we have a chance of having an ally if we could seek audience with the Shingen Takeda, known as the Tiger of Kai." Yoshitsugu said briefly and then he turn to stare at her once more, " I ask you go to seek audience with Shigen-sama from the province of Kai. If you could convince them to join, it will give us more of an edge in defeating Ieyasu." Yoshitsugu said.

"Understood." Akihime responded firmly but quickly asked, "Yoshitsugu-sama must I travel alone?"

"Yes, to show that we are no threat. You are well manner and charming. I have complete faith in you." He said as his floating palanquinn approached Akihime and gave her some money and a sealed letter.

"I will go to pay visit to Motonari-sama and later go look for Kanbei-sama, and possibly see Motochika-sama. Here's a letter to prove that Mitsunari-sama is seeking their help." Yoshitsugu said, reasoning why he wouldn't be able to go and explaining what the letter concealed. Akihime could not help but get emotional,

"I will not fail you, Yoshitsugu-sama. I swear that I shall not return not, till the Takeda clan become our sworn allies!" She said with teary eyes, giving Yoshitsugu her biggest smile.

"Go. I will go find Sakon-sama and recruit warlords to join Mitsunari-sama's armies. When you're done you return back here" Yoshitsugu said gently for once as Akihime went to the field seeing their horses at the stall and took the white horse and began her journey and waved Yoshitsugu farewell.

"Please be careful to Yoshitsugu-sama." While Yoshitsugu was on palanquin watching her departure and silently enter back to the underground fort; preparing to leave as well.

* * *

O'reijo*: it means daughter and young lady.

~Thanks for reading!

Hope all that read so far, like it. Since it's my first time writing and publish a story, please be don't be so harsh; I'm still a rookie =( ... But I greatly appreciate advice and feedback!


	2. Arriving to Kai

_Hello :D !_

_Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I started my second chapter, quite frankly I'm content with. But you you all will like this one too!_

_Short Summary: Yoshitsugu has given his foster daughter; Aki the task to go to Kai to speak with Shingen Takeda; the Tiger of Kai to ask if he will allied himself to Mitsunari-sama's army against Ieyasu. Not wanting to disappoint her beloved master who she sees as her father is to go to Kai and do anything she can to make Shingen join Mitsunari. By the time she arrived, she finds out that Shingen is no longer in charge..._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Arriving to Kai**_

It took Akihime several days-no weeks to finally arrive to Kai. Upon arriving castle wall, there lives the Tiger of Kai. Akihime worried since she finally made it but it was already late in the afternoon; she would have to look for an inn for the night. As she rode to the main road to the castle; she notice that the castle has already lit up their oil lamps. Akihime spotted two guards at the entrance; she decided to get off her horse and start walking alongside her horse as she approached the armed men.

Two men dress in red armor greeted her; but she could see that both guards had mixed expressions; they didn't bother to hide it. Confused Akihime began to clear her throat and spoke,

"I am Akihime, daughter of Yoshitsugu Ōtani, magistrate of Hideyoshi-sama. I request to seek an audience with Shingen-sama."

She looked at the men, who gave no reaction or bother to show any response. Akihime merely started to count the seconds as her encounter with these two guards became more awkward.

"So missy, you claim to be Yoshitsugu Ōtani's daughter eh?" finally said the first guard with a dark brown mustache. He appeared to be older; he responded in a crude yet surprised manner.

"Yes I am." Akihime responded happily yet felt hurt that he doubted her. But as she could recall, he wasn't the first to say it.

"Aren't you too young to be traveling alone?" The second and younger looking soldier sounding concern as his face was flushed as he flickered his hazel eyes at her. His face was more exposed by the moonlight. He seem to be approachable than his older counterpart. "Why would your father allow you to travel here alone?"

"My purpose of coming here was to form an alliance for Mitsunari-sama. Yoshitsugu-sama has left to speak with other warlords about the matter. Our resources are overextended so we must do everything we can to increase our men's morale." Akihime answered the younger's man question calmly. But she realized she gone overboard with the explanation.

She immediately felt ashamed that she already gave away the condition of Mitsunari's army. Yet she dare not to express her nervousness and look at both men directly.

"Here is the letter; having Mitsunari-sama's seal. I was order to give this to Shingen-sama." Akihime said as she took the letter out of her right sleeve revealing it to the two soldiers being more confident in assuring both men that she means no harm and they could trust her.

"Will I be able to see your Lord?" Akihime asked, attempt to press her question more politely.

"The Tiger of Kai is presently recuperating from an illness, but you could speak with the Tiger Cub." The younger soldier replied.

"Shingen-sama's son?" Akihime said confused, the older guard exploded with laughter and the younger soldier was taken by surprised by his reaction. The younger soldier turn to her and gave her a small smile and shrugs his broad shoulders as he takes the letter from the older soldier and returns it to her. She wasn't aware that Shingen's son already took charge and was more confused of the older guard's reaction.

"No, the Tiger Cub is Sanada Yukimura, missy. He is now charge while Shingen-sama is recovering." The older soldier responded as he started to calm down.

"Oh, I see..." Akhimie said and flash a smile. "Could you ask Yukimura-sama if he is available to see me? If he can't then is alright if I could stop by tomorrow?" Akihime asked, feeling a bit nervous, because she now has to to spend the rest of the evening looking for a place to stay.

"Honestly, there's one way of knowing, please come in." The older soldier said as the younger soldier open the gates of the castle walls and leading them in. Abruptly another soldier appeared and the older soldier spoke,

"Take the horse to one of our stalls and please feed him." with that the other soldier merely grunted and abruptly left before Akihime could properly thank him.

The two guards led her inside Takeda Castle. She could not help her small mouth agape as she marveled at interior building of Takeda Castle. The older guard open the door and enter as he was adjusting his helmet. The younger guard took of his helmet and she got to see his dark beige hair as he flash his hazel eyes at her. With a gentle smile he held the door; gesturing her to enter "Thank you." Akihime said bowed and walk in.

As she enter the castle's garden, she notice immediately of the cherry blossom trees. Even in the night; the roseate petal pops out in the fading evening wind gently carries each petal gently as they flutter away. She abruptly notice that one wall on the right side is greatly damaged. Not even thinking, Akihime's curiosity got the best of her.

"Excuse me, but what happen to that wall?" pointing at the wall damaged near to the waiting room.

"Oh it's one of our reminders of Shingen-sama teaching Yukimura-sama valuable lessons." The older soldier responded cursory. Stun Akihime was going to ask if it occurred often; consequently, it seems that the younger soldier read her mind and answered,"They are always rough housing with each other, but none of them ever get seriously hurt. It's their way of bonding. Plus everyone that watches remain in awe. It's so fun to watch them." The young soldier turn and merely smiled at her. Akihime merely nodded and enter to the pale verdant waiting room, there she sees the altar covered with luxurious multi-colored pillows and cushions; which in this case Yukimura would be sitting to hear her plea.

"Thank you for taking your time, gentlemen." She said jovially. Excited that she could possibly seal the deal tonight. Akihime spots a big wine colored cushion across the altar and went over and sat on the cushion.

"Missy you seem to be tired, do you wish to have some water?" The older soldier asked as he notices that Akihime was getting tired.

"Yes please." Akihime smiled to the older soldier, Aki notice the older man's grey eyes; who immediately turn away blushing by actually looking at her face. He bolts out of the meeting room. The younger soldier turn to her and said, "A maid will be bringing your drink soon. We'll see if Yukimura-sama has time to see you."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Akihime said again smiling. She couldn't help but not smile she was far too cheerful yet drained. The younger soldier smiles back at her and leaves her in the room. Akihime took this opportunity to yawn. She wanted to sleep. She could have fallen asleep there she could, but, her stomach was growling loud-she was far too hungry to sleep. Although it's bit late now, she still high hopes and strongly believed that their new lord would listen to her. Once she could convince the new Lord of the Takeda, so she could return to Kyoto; return to her beloved father.

* * *

_Aki tired and starving is determine to persuade to the Takeda clan's new leader; Sanada Yukimura to join Mitsunari. So far, Aki wants to do everything perfect- feeling that if she does anything less she's disappoint her beloved master. How will things go for Aki? Could Aki convince one of the most potent warriors of the Sengoku Era to join the Western Forces? Is she willingly to do anything for her master? - Stay tune to find out~_

Thanks for reading~!

Hope that you enjoy reading my story so far =)

The next chapter is how Yukimura and Aki interact with each other and gives more insight on Sasuke's perceptive and views about Aki.

New bonds will form and some would break...


	3. Meeting Akihime

_Hi!_

_2nd Chapter, was a foreshadow of the story in whole. But it will come...eventually in the neat future that is. Hope you guys like this one!_

_Short Summary: Aki was asked by her adoptive father; Yoshitsugu Ōtani to go and convince Shingen to join Mitsunari's army. However, Shingen is ill and Yukimura replace him as head of the Takeda clan. Aki has never really heard of Yukimura and is not really aware of Yukimura's prowess in battle. Then again, she was shelter for most of her life since she was 5; since Yoshitsugu has taken her off the streets of Kyoto... Will it take much for her to convince Yukimura?_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Meeting Akihime_**

Yukimura spent another day outside training by himself as Sasuke was up at a nearby tree observing and occasionally sleeping. Throughout the rise of another turmoil, Yukimura couldn't help but feel excitement flowing his veins at the thought of facing Masamune again and this time with Ieyasu. Times are changing and since Shingen had fallen ill; he rose to take control of the clan, yet he wasn't doing much at all.

Recently, there hasn't been must outbreaks of battles; yet the land is under a blanket of tension between Ieyasu and Mitsunari as they forming and strengthening their army. Yukimura finish his training and was even sitting down by the same tree Sasuke was on and eating some dangos as the sun started to set. Then the two soldiers appeared. Yukimura didn't even bother to stand up and merely made a hand gesture for them to sit next to him as he was eating his dangos viciously. The two soldiers just stand in front of him as Sasuke was waking up from his nap.

"Yukimura-**sama***, there is beautiful nubile girl waiting to speak with you." The older soldier said with a smirk' thinking of Akihime. The younger soldier began to glare at the older soldier, as he sort of revealed his perverted side. While Yukimura finished his dangos.

Yukimura chug down a cup of water and then immediately spit it back out; confused he asked,

"What did you say?"

"He said that there is pretty girl that wishes to see you." Sasuke responded as he jump down from the tree. He became interested about the surprised guest. As well as disturb by the older soldier's comment. Yukimura, still sitting down looked confused as he scratched his light chestnut head,

"I don't know a beautiful girl at all... I don't know much women, except **Sasuke's fiancee*** and Oichi-sama..."

"Who is this girl?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Yukimura as he is still thinking aloud more about the 'mysterious' girl.

"She claims to be the daughter of Yoshitsugu Ōtani, Mitsunari Ishida's tactician." responded the younger soldier in a serious tone.

"I never knew that Yoshitsugu had a daughter." Sasuke said thinking back from his research of both Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu.

"Neither have we. She has travel here alone and has a letter that has Mitsunari's official seal... so far she seems credible." The older soldier added, acting normal again.

"I have heard that Mitsunari is forming an army, opposing Ieyasu..." Sasuke said as the three of them merely look on as Yukimura continue to talk to himself and looked more confused than ever. It seem that his light chestnut colored head would have exploded for thinking too hard.

"Honestly, I don't know what **Dan'na*** would say to the girl about joining Mitsunari's forces. What's her name?"

"Akihime." The younger soldier responded with the guard beginning to blush again, just merely saying and hearing her name. Sasuke allowed the men to retire for the night. Leaving him to explain the matter to Yukimura.

"_**Autumn princess huh***__?_" Sasuke thought, then he looks back at Yukimura who seem to be more flustered and walk towards him. "Dan'na, the young girl is here to speak about joining Mitsunari's forces. Her name is Akihime."

"Oh, it means that I'll meet her today!" Yukimura said with the biggest sigh of relief as he stood up holding his empty cup. Sasuke gave a sigh as well as he scratched the back of his reddish brown hair.

"So that means, you will see her?" Sasuke said a bit tiredly.

"Of course! If she came from far distant lands to speak to me. It would be unforgivable for me to do that to a girl! That's shameful." Yukimura said as he raised his voice with great passion, it seems that fire was coming out of his eyes again.

"Now, now please don't be so passionate. If you act like that you may scare her off." Sasuke said a bit concern. Yukimura turn to look at Sasuke with displeased look on his face.

"What is Dan'na?" Sasuke asked.

"What's wrong with my behavior? I always behaved and treat women justly..." Yukimura said,

"Why are women so fragile? Am I unlikable?" Yukimura said in a sad tone. Sasuke merely chuckled and spoke,

"Its quite the opposite. You just give horrible first impressions to women. You intimidate many village women and even maids that worked here for years!" Sasuke said starting to scold Yukimura but pause remembering that he just trying to make a point,

"Just lower an octave and you'll be fine." Sasuke said as he attempted to reassure him and get his point across.

"I'll try my best then, Sasuke." Yukimura responded in a dubious tone. Then both headed to the waiting room. Walking there, Sasuke thought about what the two guards said about this Akihime earlier; in regards of her appearance. Being the daughter of Yoshitsugu, she may not be a pleasant to see nor to interact. But then again, Yoshitsugu is inflicted with a horrible disease; probably cause him to be unpleasant. He just has the feeling that the old soldier was just fooling around with them earlier; in regards of the girl's appearance. _"I hope Yukimura can behave himself.._." Sasuke thought to himself; knowing full well Yukimura is awful as a diplomat.

They finally came to the waiting room and Yukimura open the doors precipitously. There they spot one of the maids speaking a young girl who has her back against them. One thing that both notice was that this girl had a white butterfly hair clip that resemble to the helmet of Yoshitsugu Ōtani. She had long black hair. It seem that she was wearing a pale peach color short kimono with purple and red and gray floral designs. The maid look up and said,

"Miss, Yukimura-sama along with Sasuke-sama are here to see you." The maid smiled as she refill the girl's cup with more water, got up and quickly bowed and walk to Yukimura; taking his empty cup and bowed as she left the room. The girl, turn her head facing the maid's direction,

"Thank you for the drink, Miss." Then she stood up and seems to be dusting off her kimono revealing her white knee socks. The girl's umber eyes lock both eyes of Yukimura and Sasuke. She has a youthful flawless face. She carries such a gentle expression and her small pinks lips turn into a smile. It's obvious that she's really attractive, yet so young...but he can't comprehend the idea of her being Yoshitsugu's daughter. They are both look so...so different. But looking at her; she seems to be dainty looking; Yoshitsugu is fragile since he's ill-stricken-maybe that's one trait they possible share.

Yukimura oblivious by the young girl's charisma started to introduce himself,

"I am Sanada Yukimura Genjirou, a warrior under the great Shingen Takeda of the Takeda Clan!" Sasuke widen his eyes. The girl's flawless face distorted in a bit of confusion but became at ease again. She then with her natural roseate lips formed a smile again. Her chocolate eyes seem to glow as she smiled, she seem to be very amiable.

"_She's truly a looker._" Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke felt a bit disturbed that he's still checking out the young girl. While Yukimura started to introduce Akihime to Sasuke,

"He is Sasuke Sarutobi my faithful friend and head of our ninja corps." Sasuke immediately bowed to the young girl. Akihime bowed to both immediately and showed off her big smile,

"I am Akihime, daughter of Yoshitsugu Otani. It's honor that both of you to grace me with your presence."

Yukimura crossed the distance and reached at out his hand, Akihime was confused but immediately understood and meet halfway. Yukimura's hand engulf all of Akhime's hand and gently squeezed it and shook her arm.

"Come! Sit down and relax miss!" Yukimura said happily and Akihime happily concur and sat in the spot she was waiting. Yukimura went to the altar and grab two cushions and place them in front of Aki's. He then sat right across from her with Sasuke following and sat by Yukimura's side. Yukimura hits his knees for a bit and then ask happily.

"Now Akihime may I ask what brought you here?" He said giving her a his best smile. Akihime smiled back and revealed the letter from her right sleeve. She then handed the letter to Yukimura.

"Yoshitsugu-sama has told me to entrust this letter to head of the Takeda clan. I was here to ask if you join Mitsunari-sama's cause." She said as her brown eyes fell to the floor. Then looks up straight at Yukimura with such passion in her brown eyes that immediately remind Sasuke of Yukimura's passionate gaze,

"Please join Mitsunari's cause. We wish to achieve the dreams of our late Lord. Ieyasu-sama has made a grave mistake by taking Hideyoshi-sama's life as well to betray his comrades. Ieyasu-sama gain power due to Hideyoshi-sama's guidance. I know that vengeance leads more to destruction, but in a certain extent Ieyasu must pay his actions." She said staring right at Yukimura, who in turn look back at her.

Sasuke realized that both of the them had emulated passion in their eyes. He looks at Yukimura as he sit across from Akihime as he scoots at the middle of them. Only to realize that Yukimura too saw the fire of passion in her eyes and merely stare at her in awe. Feeling Yukimura's intense gaze she looks back at him; both of them ignoring Sasuke's presence. Sasuke could immediately tell that both of them aren't aware of their increasing intense gaze. It just turn into a stare off. After minutes past, Sasuke was impress of both them but one of them did not to crack. Few moments later Akihime abruptly released her gaze and look on the ground sigh in defeat. _"Yukimura couldn't let her win at all.."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sees that Yukimura was being competitive as usual.

"I understand that you may not desire to join, but I will insist on till you give in to Mitsunari-sama's cause." She said in a manner that hint with emotion but she dare not express it. Yukimura said nothing and but he pats his knees and looks directly at her; giving her warm smile. While he was he stood up, Akihime looked up directly at him.

Yukimura looks at her and she notices that he has fire in eyes again. She just stare at him,

"Lady Akihime, I will gladly assist Mitsunari-sama's cause!"

"Really?" Akihime said as she felt tears swell in her eyes. Feeling proud that someone had listen to her. She is h

appy that she hadn't failed Yoshitsugu. Akihime felt so accomplished that she could no longer restrain herself.

"Of course! In this fight, I will get to face many skilled warriors! It would be a honor to fight alongside Mitsunari-sama!"

"Thank you!" Akihime said as tears started to fall as she uses her left sleeve to wipe her tears. Yukimura looked at her in concern,

"What's wrong Lady Akihime?" he said as he crouches at her side.

"I'm just happy..." She said continuing to wipe her own tears away. Yukimura stood up and stretches his hand out to her, she accepts and he helps her get back to her feet. While Sasuke followed suit, she approaches Sasuke and shakes his hand. Then she stands in the middle of the two men,

"I'm so happy! Yoshitsugu-sama would be so proud of me! I would like to know if we could be friends!" Akihime saying not hiding her feelings.

"I gladly accept!" Yukimura said passionately,

Sasuke merely chuckled, "Thank you for taking me into consideration." Although he did absolutely nothing entire the time. He couldn't help but question, Yukimura. Wondering of Yukimura's true intentions.

Sasuke looked at Akihime and couldn't help but be suspicious about her, yet he doesn't feel that she is suspicious. She's totally different from Yoshitsugu and she's so odd. She's one unique girl.

"Both of you could just call me Aki." She said smiling.

"Alright, Aki-**san***!" Yukimura shouted in joy.

* * *

Sama*: Form of honorific, it is used to refer to people who have a higher status and to refer to a person whom one admires. Also to refer to guests, clients,etc. It's the more respected form of _san_.

Fun Fact: When a person says his/her name with sama, it reveals how conceited that person can be.

Sasuke's Fiancee*: Yukimura is refering to Kasuga.

Dan'na*: Means master and husband (only when a woman usually the wife says to a man).

Autumn Princess*: Is the English translated of Akihime. Aki is a unisex name that has 3 meanings: 1. Autumn, 2. Bright , 3. Sparkle.

San*: It's like the English equivalent as "Mr." , "Mrs.", "Ms.", and "Miss."

Fun Fact: _San_ can be attached to names of animals even inanimate objects. Also used to say companies and workplace nouns (library, bookstore, hospital, etc). Even a married couple uses to refer to one another.

_The End~ of Chapter 3!_

_Thanks to all that are reading this!_

_Just want to give you guys a heads up on the next chapter. _

_The next chapter I would reveal the upcoming dilemma that both Yukimura and Aki would have in store. Shingen is starting to feel better, but hasn't regain all of his strength yet. Is Shingen going to allow The Takeda clan join Mitsunari? Can Aki really be trusted? Hmmm..._


	4. Knowing Aki

_ Hi again!_

_Luckily, this afternoon I have enough time to actually complete two more chapters XD! I'm so proud of myself! Hope that you all would like it! =)_

So far: Aki has been sent by Yoshitsugu to speak on the behalf of Mitsunari as she speaks to Yukimura; who represents the Takeda clan. Her objective to convince him that the Takeda Clan join forces with Mitsunari's. Aki effortlessly convince him, but he convince her to stay for the night, so he can seek consent from the sick Tiger of Kai before the alliance goes through. This chapter Sasuke gets to interact briefly with Aki before she rest for the night.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Knowing Aki_**

"_Wow, Akihime got Yukimura all fired up; oddly similar to the way he responds to Shingen-sama._" Sasuke thought and he looked at Akihime and asked,

"Aki-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it Sasuke-**tomo***?" Aki said happily.

"How are you related to the magistrate?" Sasuke said curiously. Yukimura stop and merely nodded in agreement. Without any hesitation or fear she promptly answered,

"I was a orphan from Kyoto. One day while I was begging for food I meet Yoshitsugu-sama. Since that incident I spent days looking for him. When I did find him, he took me in. A few months later he fallen ill and since then I was his primary caretaker. Later he told that I earn the right to say that I'm his daughter."

"So then, the magistrate wasn't always sick."Yukimura said in a concern tone and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at him.

"That's correct." Aki confirmed.

"When I meet him he was healthy. Only when he participated in battle he fallen ill. Since that incident, Yoshitsugu-sama has dramatically changed." Aki said then she showed a dismayed look then she quickly look at both of them and smiled,

"Thank you for your time, Yukimura-tomo and Sasuke-tomo. I would like if you could write a letter to confirm your allegiance so I could go to deliver it to Yoshitsugu-sama." Aki said, Yukimura made Sasuke write the confirmation letter as they sat down; when he was about to sign it he stop. Yukimura looks at Aki,

"Aki-san, are you planning to do next? Leave?" Yukimura asked sounding concern. Aki responded bluntly without thinking,

"Yes, sir."

"But you just came here..." Yukimura said and started to pout. Sasuke was bit surprised by Yukimura's behavior towards Aki. Aki then remember that she was to look for a place to stay for the night. She isn't willingly to travel back to Kyoto in the nighttime.

"I'm looking for an inn so I could the night, by any chance do you two know of one?." Aki said explaining herself and curious if they know of any inn.

"Look Aki-san," Yukimura said as he holds Aki's letter and his own, "Though I already made my decision, I just want to meet with Oyakata-sama and see his views about the matter."

"Oh ok, that's fine. I'll stop by tomorrow." Aki said, worried that maybe Yukimura's lord may not agree. But she has complete faith that all will go well. So Aki bowed to him and Sasuke.

"Well, thank you for your time I-"

"Aki-saaan!" Yukimura stood up and cross the distance to her. Aki was honestly taken off guard and just stood in front of the doorway.

"_Oh no...he's at it again... Hope Lord Shingen isn't awaken by this..._" Sasuke thought as he just ruffled his reddish brown hair.

"Are you leaving?" Yukimura said upsetly.

"... Yes?" Aki said hesitantly, feeling a bit intimidated by Yukimura; she was afraid that her answer would set Yukimura off. Seeing that Aki was fearful Sasuke thought it was best to reassure her.

"Aki-san, Dan'na isn't being aggressive, he easily gets excited."

"Oh.." Aki said quietly as she briefly looks at Sasuke; immediately feeling relieved.

"Do you have place to go?" Yukimura said worriedly and ignoring Sasuke. Aki stop and started to think as she scratched her head.

"I actually don't so I think that it's best that I go to a-"

"Why don't you stay here Aki-san!" Yukimura said gleefully. Aki couldn't even hide how surprised she was.

"Really?" Aki said shock.

"Of course Aki-san! You are our friend as of now!" Yukimura said as he gesture at Sasuke. Sasuke was studying Aki's expression, which soften as her eyelashes flutters a bit and her brown eyes seem to melt at Yukimura. Aki is profoundly touch by Yukimura's generosity, she didn't want to be a burden to her new friends.

"You're right Yukimura-tomo. You and Sasuke-tomo are my friends... thank you." Aki said with a big smile showing off her porcelain teeth. Then Yukimura open the door,

"Aki-san, Sasuke will show you where you will be sleeping for the night. Are you by any chance hungry?" Yukimura asked.

"Honestly, a little bit." Aki admitted then she lets out a languish laugh. Then Yukimura took out his extra dangos and handed it to her.

"Here." Yukimura said this time avoiding eye contact as they were walking down the hall. Sasuke noticed that Yukimura was blushing. Yukimura's reaction bewildered Sasuke.

Aki didn't seem to notice but she happily accepted the dangos,

"Thank you Yukimura-tomo! I will soon repay this debt in kind!" She said cheerfully. Yukimura abruptly stop,

"Sasuke please show her the room she will rest for the night. I will go and see Oyakata-sama is well enough to see any visitors for the evening." Yukimura said not looking at either of them.

"Good night Aki-san, Goodnight Sasuke! See you guys tomorrow!" Yukimura said happily and he was off.

Sasuke responded,"Goodnight, Dan'na."

Aki turn around to see him go, "Good night, Yukimura-tomo." Both watch Yukimura till he turns right. Then Aki just looked at Sasuke and gestured him a stick of dango,

"Sasuke-tomo would you like a dango?" She said smiling at him.

"There's no need to worry Aki-san, I'm fine." Sasuke looking at the young teen, she merely smiled as they turn right and heading deeper into Takeda Castle.

"I would like to say I'm sorry if Dan'na startle you for his random outbursts. He's too impulsive." Sasuke say feeling that he clarify more about Yukimura, "Though Dan'na is he can be serious but just as well as being hot headed and impulsive and he has the habit of over exaggerating a lot ."

"Oh thanks for your concern; Sasuke-tomo. I was a little surprised at first. To be honest I was surprised, I wasn't aware of Shingen stepping down. I didn't even know who Yukimura-tomo was; but he is a young man full of passion. He's someone that Mitsunari-sama would need. "

"Is that so?" Sasuke said as he looks at her taking a bite of one of the dangos.

"Yup...Oh! These are really good!" She said while she was continuning to eat. Sasuke merely smiled at her and got lost in thought in regards of both Yukimura and Aki's naïveté;

"_Dan' na and Aki-san seem similar..._" Then he stop and looked at Aki again who was still eating the few dangos she had. Curiosity got the best of him,

"Aki-san, may I ask you something else?"

"Sure!" Aki said as finishing up the dangos.

"What are you going to do after you get a written response?"

"I will go back to Kyoto and wait for Yoshitsugu-sama's return."

"Why can't you look for him?" Aki stop eating and and after swallowing the last dango she responded,

"I'm not allowed to. I not allowed to do much things for Mitsunari-sama's cause. Since Mitsunari-sama is in rage, he entrusted Yoshitsugu-sama to be charge of all the military matters. So Yoshitsugu-sama recruiting any warrior that is willingly to serve Mitsunari-sama. Yoshitsugu-sama rarely gives me the time or day to be helpful- other than taking care of his health. He entrusted me with this, I do not intend to fail him. He already suffered too much disappointments. Although I worry, I know that Mitsunari-sama wouldn't anything happen to him." Aki said giving him a sad smile as she looks at the floor briefly and then looks at him and gave him another smile,

"I still appreciate that you and Yukimura-tomo took your time hearing me out. I honestly thought you guys wouldn't..."

"There is no reason to thank us Aki-san." Sasuke said as they approached to the guest room,

"Its understandable to do anything to pick sides during this **tensei houkan*** ." Sasuke said as he open the door for Aki,

"Aki-san this is your room for the night. I will be sending a few maids to help you." Sasuke said. Aki walked into the room casually and looked around and immediately turn around and look at Sasuke smiling again,

"Thank you Sasuke-tomo. I greatly appreciate this. Please thank Yukimura-tomo in my place." Aki said bowing again.

"Not a problem. Anything to help a beauty is worth it." Sasuke and quickly regretted that he spoke in that matter to Aki. But Aki looked just as confused, she look around the room then she asked him with such curiousness.

"Sasuke-tomo, where is the beauty? I don't see any beauty anywhere."

"Oh..." Sasuke dumbfounded after discovering one of Aki's flaws; being dense. "I'll show the beauty tomorrow, Good night Aki-san."

"Okay! Good night Sasuke-tomo." She smiled again.

"Just to remind you again; a few maids would be here shortly."

"Alright thank you." Aki responded jovially, that made Sasuke blush; trying to act cool he try his best to hide it and walk off.

* * *

Tomo*: A form of honorific just to say friend; companion.

Tensei Houkan*: Is a reference of Sengoku Basara (I've read in article, still looking for the source...)

_Then End~_

_Hope that you liked this part, the next chapter will side tract to focus on other characters; specifically, Shingen and Yoshitsugu. _

_The next chapter, would reveal about Shingen's intentions and thoughts about the alliance with Mitsunari. Stay tune!_


	5. Shingen's Plan

_Hi everyone !_

_Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Also enjoy reading this story more. Just a few more chapters would be K rated and things will get more mature. Sorry for making this short... =(_

So Far: Aki is staying a night at Takeda Castle, while Yukimura wanted to get Shingen's input in his decision in joining Mitsunari's army.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Shingen's Plan**_

Sasuke saw a few maids walking around the castle and he sent them to help Aki. He then went to Shingen's room. There he sees that he's up and he has already punch Yukimura's face but there was no severe damage to Shingen's room this time. Yukimura's nose began to pour out blood.

"Yukimura! I've told you already to lower your voice! How dare you disrespect your guest!" Shingen began to berate Yukimura. Yukimura ran to his former position and kneel before him,

"Forgive me, **Oyakata-sappa***. For I was too inconsiderate of the young lady that venture here alone and for days to come your magnificent castle. In the name of her own lord. I swear on my life that I will beg for forgiveness to Aki-san... " Yukimura said as he trying to stop the bleeding from his nose and even as attempt to restrain the volume of his voice. Shingen sitting on his bed looked at him and merely sighed.

" You are dismiss Yukimura..." Shingen said, but hitting the tone of being tired. Not saying anything else, Yukimura weekly nodded, still cleaning his nose.

"Thank you Oyakata-sappa, and good night."

"Yukimura, I'll give you a response tomorrow alright."

"Understood, Oyakata-sappa." Yukimura responded unusually quiet. He got up and walk out where the guards tend to him, before Yukimura closed the door; Sasuke and Shingen overheard one of the guards saying as the door closed;

"It looks like that his nose is broken again."

Then Shigen turns to Sasuke who kneeling in the shadows.

"Sasuke, what do you think of **otome***?" Shingen asked

"Her name is Akihime, she was an orphan that was taken under the care by Yoshitsugu Otani; before he was ill stricken. She claims to his adopted daughter."

"From what I heard from Yukimura, that the girl is gentle and kind."

"She is; personally I assume that she was being fake, but she seems to be genuine."

"After reading the letter, it seems that otome hasn't been lying at all."

"Shingen-sama?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Do you agree to Dan'na's decision?"

"I do, I agree to whatever Yukimura agrees to. He is now in charge of the Takeda Clan, I have complete faith in him. But I see that this is a perfect opportunity for me." Shingen said as he started to nod his head in agreement and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"In regards?" Sasuke said confused as he scratched his reddish brown hair.

"For Yukimura getting a wife." Shingen said firmly. Sasuke was taken off guard,

"From the short interaction between Yukimura and Aki-san seem to be more platonic." Sasuke said trying to describe the brief interaction between Aki and Yukimura.

"Who says that both of them have to agree to this? I could have you send this letter to Yoshitsugu agreeing to the alliance if only Yukimura has her as his bride."

"Do you think you can pull it off, Shingen-sama?"

"I believe so."

"Why are you concern for Dan'na looking for a bride?"

"Sasuke, Yukimura needs to think of the next generation. He is a talented man in the arts of war, but he lacks in being man for a family. One day Yukimura will no longer fight in battles and needs to think to pass his clan's lineage to his future children."

"You do have the point, Shingen-sama." Sasuke saying in agreement.

"Besides, he doesn't interested in finding one of his own. He must have wife... to make him see the bigger picture in life..." Shingen said as he grew quiet. Sasuke did not respond, but he understands from what Shingen's point of view.

"Sasuke, I would like that you send this letter..." Shingen already handing the letter to Sasuke,

"I already received word that Yoshitsugu has been spotted in Aki province. He is most likely with Lord Motonari." Shingen finish saying.

Sasuke took the letter, "I'll be sure that I can return by tomorrow noon."

"Good luck Sasuke!" Shingen said then he got back into his covers and fell asleep. Sasuke left Takeda castle and ran to the forest and jump out; his sable raven appeared and carried him to Aki.

* * *

Oyakata: Means Lord/Master.

Sappa*: Yukimura is trying say sama but blood is gushing out of his nose.

Otome*: Meaning young lady/ maiden.

The End~!

Hope you guys like it.

The next chapter would take place in Aki Castle where Yoshitsugu has meet with Motonari. After gaining an ally; Yoshitsugu's condition has worsen and he was force to postpone his trip to Shikoku; to meet up with Motochika.


	6. Yoshitsugu's Decision

_Helloooo!_

_Background on Yoshitsugu's work: I hope you all like the chapters leading up to this point. This chapter would take place in Aki Castle; where Yoshitsugu has meet with Motonari Mori in asking him to join. Where Yoshitsugu spent about a week in asking him to join; eventually Motonari accepted. However; Yoshitsugu's condition has worsen. Thus, he was unable to walk. Motonari had allowed him to stay to recover. Yoshitsugu hasn't heard of either Aki or Mitsunari; but Sakon. This caused him to stress more about them. Sakon has once again lost Mitsunari and he's on the hunt for him again. _

So Far: Aki had convince Yukimura to join Mitsunari without pressuring him. However, Yukimura wanted to get Shingen's approval and consent in his decision. Shingen's supports Yukimura's decision, but he saw this as a opportunity to finally get a wife for Yukimura. Shingen asked Sasuke to go to Aki (isn't it ironic that its Aki?) and give the marriage proposal to Yoshitsugu. Sasuke was hesitant, but still follow orders. How will Yoshitsugu will react to this?

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Yoshitsugu's Decision**_

Yoshitsugu had only been to Aki for a past few days and Motonari agreed to join Mitsunari's army. However, Yoshitsugu knows quite well that this man cannot be trusted. His condition has worsened upon arrival; fortunately Motonari was in a good mood to allowed him to stay and recover under the physician of the Mori clan's care. Only wearing a green Kimono with his body barely covered in bandages and his pale white face exposed. Yoshitsugu could not help but feel worried for Mitsunari's well being; hoping that Sakon is at by his side at least. Then he thinks of Aki; only regretting the fact that he allowed Aki to go to Kai, _alone_.

He only awakens at the noise of Motonari entering his room again. Yoshitsugu wasn't even asleep for the third night in the row.

"Yoshitsugu." Motonari said coldly as usual.

"What is it Motonari?" Yoshitsugu responded just as cold, his silver eyes glaring to Motonari's ochre eyes.

"A Takeda ninja has asked for your presence." Motonari said bluntly. Yoshitsugu was surprised, but immediately wonder what had happen to Aki.

"Where is the ninja?" Yoshitsugu said coldly, hiding his concerns.

"In the meeting hall, come." Motonari said and walked out of the room. Yoshitsugu struggle a bit but manage to walk this time, not using the palanquin. Motonari couldn't help but notice that he's much taller than he expected as he walk ahead. When he appeared to the meeting hall, Motonari was already sitting there and at the side of the window was the Takeda ninja.

"Good afternoon." Sasuke said with the fox masked covering his face.

"What do you want?" Yoshitsugu said attempting not to cough but failed. All the while Motonari was sitting quietly watching them.

"Yoshitsugu-sama, I've want to inform you primarily that Lady Akihime has arrived safely to Kai." Sasuke said, looking down at the ground. Yoshitsugu felt immense amount of relief but dare not showed it. Motonari started to set his sights on Yoshitsugu.

"Have you received the letter?" Yoshitsugu said in a monotone.

"Yes, my Lord has received the letter. But before accepting he set a condition before he could agree fully." Sasuke said and showed the letter and hand to Yoshitsugu.

"All you need to do is to sign the letter in agreement." Sasuke said then handing him a pen.

Yoshitsugu was more worried now; he now suspects that may held Akihime in captivity. Again he remain expressionless and took the pen and letter and he started to read the letter:

_Lord Yoshitsugu Otani,_

_ I, Takeda Shingen had given my position as the head of the Takeda Clan to my vassal; Sanada Yukimura. Therefore, he has the final say in all decisions and the course of taking action. Recently your daughter; Akihime, had arrived; representing Lord Mitsunari Ishida who presented herself to Sanada Yukimura; asking him to join Lord Mitsunari's forces. He agreed, but I wished to intervene in asking on one condition before my men completely join Lord Mitsunari's forces. My condition is: Sanada Yukimura takes your daughter; Akihime as his wife. My reasons are that Sanada Yukimura to focus in qualities of being a true man; just not a warrior. You will not regret in having Sanada Yukimura under Lord Mitsunari's forces. He will excel all expectations that you or your Lord may have. Yukimura, would make a excellent son-in-law, he protects all that is dear to him. She will be in safe hands. I hope that you agree to this arrangement. In return, I will personally seek an audience with Kenshin Uesugi; to speak on the behalf of Lord Mitsunari's forces to convince him to join._

_ Sincerely,_

___Takeda Shingen_

After reading the letter, Yoshitsugu was surprised. He could no longer hide it. Motonari quickly took note of it. Sasuke could tell, but he wasn't so obvious than Motonari. Yoshitsugu merely pondered at the thought of Akihime being married. Though it wasn't the first time that someone wanted Akihime. He knew that she would have to be someone's wife, one day; but he didn't prepared himself for it. He knew that Akihime is blessed with her youthful beauty and having a pure heart...one that he himself cannot get close to. He never felt that he raised her enough as a father; he only gave her food and shelter but she gave all her energy to take care of him. Akihime and Mitsunari, and quite possibly Sakon are the people he is close to; however, for the little warmth he feels is for Akihime and Mitsunari.

He knows that he doesn't have much time left in this world, Akihime would be left alone again. Confident in knowing that Mitsunari would take her under his care; but the hatred that posses him would make Akihime vulnerable. Akihime is the only person he doesn't want to face further suffering. He cannot save Mitsunari but he can save Akihime, but when he's gone; who will? All of this was in his thought as he sat silently in for a few minutes. Yoshitsugu further contemplated the thought on her being married to Sanada Yukimura. He has heard of him; knowing that he is hot blooded manic but possess great talent. He feels unsure to give her to him, but he will have the opportunity in seeing him. Sooner or later. So Yoshitsugu taking a deep breath took the pen and sign the letter. He silently hands the letter to Sasuke.

"Thank you, my Lord." Sasuke said and immediately left.

Yoshitsugu stood up and attempted to walk out, till Motonari decided to speak;

"I wasn't aware that you have a daughter."

"Is there a problem with that?" Yoshitsugu responded coldly as he struggles to go to his room. Motonari merely stood up and walk up to him. He then help assist him to his guest room. Yoshitsugu Otani is aware that Motonari wants to know more of the matter.

"None at all." Motonari said in a monotone. "Do you even care about the girl?" Motonari asked bluntly,

"..." Yoshitsugu did not respond.

"You've never mention about her at all." Motonari finish saying as he lead Yoshitsugu to the guest room. Yoshisutug started to cough violently.

"Yoshitsugu-sama cover your mouth! I don't want to get sick!" Motonari scolded Yoshitsugu who just sat on his bed motionless.

"For now, you can stay here until your health improves. I'll also accompany you to Shikoku. Motonari said looking at Yoshitsugu briefly and then left the room, he got one of his men to get the Castle's physician to see Yoshitsgu.

* * *

The End ~!

Hope you all like this chapter =). I didn't want Shingen to sound desperate, but he strongly desire Yukimura to get a girlfriend; he wants Yukimura to learn that in life isn't just being a warrior, being a young man he'll eventually get older and needs to settle down (Like Shingen is doing at the moment...for now). Plus he wants him to know first hand in the benefits of being in love~a supporter to Keiji's belief.

The reason why I kinda backtracked was just to have you get some insight on the other characters in the story. I'll include more historical figures (that I personally wished were included in Sengoku Basara Series). Shingen's attempt to make a love match may instigate the series of obstacles for both Yukimura and Aki; stay tune and hope you'll like the next chapter!

*Please tell me if I made any errors, and would like to have any feedback, thanks =D .


	7. Day Two at Takeda Castle

_Hi again!_

_So Far: Yukimura has agreed to have the Takeda clan join Mitsunari's forces; which Aki represent Mitsunari. However, Yukimura talk about the alliance proposal with him, to get his agreement. Yukimura got more than that; Shingen saw this as a opportunity to play matchmaker by having Yukimura and Aki married as part of the condition for the alliance can happen. Shingen sent Sasuke to Aki Castle, where Yoshitsugu has been staying there for a past few weeks. Yoshitsugu has agreed with Shingen's condition. This chapter just how Yukimura and Aki interact with one another. While both aren't aware that Shingen is preparing to tell them about the marriage proposal; but hes not even aware if Yoshitsugu consented (like he cares, he wants Yukimura to get a woman!)_

_At the end of the story, I included two more characters that are references of historical figures in the Sengoku Era under Shingen Takeda. Also a kind brief (not really...) background info on how Yukimura was known as Yukimura._

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Day Two at Takeda Castle**_

Aki awoke by the sign of light from the Sun. She nearly forgotten that she was even at Takeda Castle. Aki nearly freaked out that she wasn't wearing her clothes, just wearing a plain teal evening kimono. Aki didn't know what to do now, so she decided that she could stroll around the castle on her own,

"_No problem right? I hope that Yukimura-sama and Sasuke-sama wouldn't be bothered_." Aki thought. When she open the door, she notice there was no one around so she decided to walk around. She walk down the hall and notice a woman who washing clothes. Aki immediately thought she could help her. So she approached the woman who had light auburn hair and was cleaning some clothes;

"Good morning Miss." Aki said in manner tone. The woman turn and saw her hazel eyes staring at her umber eyes. Right away she recognize that it was the same woman that gave her water.

"Oh hi, uh... Hey do you remember me?" Aki said timidly, trying to start a conversation with the woman. The woman stood up and smiled at her and stop cleaning clothes for the moment,

"Of course I remember you miss!" The woman said happily, "How are you liking your stay, Miss?" She asked.

"It's wonderful! Yukimura-sama and Sasuke-sama are very kind to me. I feel so comfortable here." Aki said.

"So how long are you planning to stay Lady Aki?" The young woman said worriedly, "I heard that your father, Magistrate of Lord Hideyoshi is ill. Is his fine?" Aki stop and immediately started to worry as well.

"Frankly, I'm just waiting for their reply so I could go back to my father... recently when I left him his health was poorly, but he promise me that he would be consuming more of his medication."

"Oh! I didn't mean to sound rude, but I just wanted to know how you were holding up." The woman feeling a bit guilty.

"There's no need to worry, Miss!" Aki said attempting to reassure her, "Hey! What's your name?"

"My name is Hisako." Hisako said smiling at her.

"That's a beautiful name." Aki said happily.

"Why thank you." Hisako said, "Miss you are awfully awake early, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please...but..." Aki said trying to muster the courage to ask her,

"Hm?" Hisako said patiently

"Have you ate yet?" Aki said.

"No, not yet. I like to do some of the chores before I start to eat." Hisako responded.

"I could help you clean these clothes and would to ask if you could eat with me..." Aki said embarrassedly. Hisako giggled,

"Miss, I'm fine with the chores! Thanks for offering, but you're guest here! But I think you should invite Lord Yukimura." Aki wasn't even aware that they were awake.

"I didn't know that..." Aki admitted.

"Lord Yukimura likes to wake up early in the morning to do some of his warm ups before he eats."

"Where is Sasuke-sama?" Aki question.

"Master Sasuke seem to be left on some errands, he may arrived in the afternoon or in the evening. " Hisako said promptly then she takes her hand,

"Come miss, I'll show you where Lord Yukimura is." Aki accepted her hand and Hisako led her to the other side of the castle. She sees Yukimura not even dressed in his armor already doing his training.

"Good morning, Yukimura-sama!" Aki shouted, while she and Hisako approached to the nearest bench to watch Yukimura. Yukimura spun around and look at Aki and he joyfully waved back,

"Good morning Aki-saaaaan!" Yukimura shouted gleefully and he walk over to them,

"Good morning Lord Yukimura." Hisako said letting go Aki's hand and bowed to Yukimura,

"Oh, good morning miss." Yukimura smiled at her. Hisako then looks at Aki,

"If you need anything Miss I'll be tending to the clothes. Goodbye!" Hisako said to both; Aki and Yukimura bid farewell in union,

"Goodbye!" Then both looked at each, Aki merely smiled at him, while Yukimura just chuckled.

"Did you rest well Yukimura-sama?" Aki said trying to start up a conversation.

"I did! Did you Aki-san?" Yukimura said energetically. "_My, he has so much energy._" Aki thought.

"I did as well." Aki smiled.

"Did you like the dangos?" Yukimura said curiously.

"The dangos were good!" Aki chirp.

"That's great! I'll make sure I will get more so you and I could share!" Yukimura said.

"That would be lovely." Aki said smiling, "Hope you have fun with the rest of your training, Yukimura-sama."

"Where are you going Aki-san?"

"I'm going to look Hisako-san and ask her if she could help draw a bath for me."

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Nope."

"Well why won't you join me for breakfast then?" Yukimura said as he lowered his weapons more and place them on the floor of the castle; covering the entrance of the hallway.

"I would be honor, Yukimura-sama."

"Aki-san , you don't need to call me Yukimura-sama,"

"But that's your name." Aki said confused.

"No! I mean there's no need to be formal with me, Aki-san!" Yukimura laughed.

"Oh, I forgot about that Yukimura-tomo." Aki said with a smile.

"Then let's go!" Yukimura as he opens the door and runs and practically drags Aki with him inside.

Yukimura enters into a small room and he then lets go of Aki's hand. The room has light yellow walls with few red cushions around the small wooden table.

"Aki-san, I already ask for our food earlier! " Yukimura said and gesture her to sit down across the table from him.

"Aki-san, why haven't you change clothes?" Yukimura pointed out that she was walking around in night attire,

"I don't have any spared clothes. I'm just waiting till one of the maids return my dress."

"Oh, I could lend you some of my clothes you could wear." Yukimura said while both of them were waiting for their meal.

"But they wouldn't fit." Aki said pointing out that he was far taller than her.

"But you could adjust it." Yukimura reason.

"Okay sure." Aki said, feeling that her attempts to reject the offer wasn't going to happen. Then their meal came, served by the same guards that greeted her yesterday.

"Thank you!" Both of them said together as the guards came in with their meal. But the guards were watching Aki the whole time, and both blushed.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what are your names are?" Aki said, suddenly realizing that she didn't ask about their names the day before. The younger soldier took off his helmet revealing his dark beige hair,

"I'm **Akiyama Nobutomo*** ." Nobutomo smiled at Aki. Then he quickly looked away blushing. Both Aki and Yukimura didn't seem to realized it.

"My name is** Obu Toramasa***." The older man said, trying to act normal, but even Yukimura notice that even he was acting strangely then he nervously played with his mustache.

"It's nice to see both you again." Aki smiled.

"I feel the same. I mean we feel the same. Enjoy your meal my lady!" Nobutomo said, then he quickly remembers Yukimura's presence.

"Hope you enjoy your meal as well, Yu-Y-Yukimura-sama!" Nobutomo responded in shame and nervousness.

"Hope you and missy- I mean Lady Aki like the food." Toramasa said and immediately ran out of the door. While Nobutomo tried to keep things a bit more normal as he followed suit.

"Thanks!" Yukimura said gleefully, feeling that both- or at least one of them is acting back to normal.

"Could you guys go look for a maid and ask her if she could draw the bath for Aki-san."

"We will, Yukimura-sama." Toramasa responded in his serious tone as he pops his head out.

"Thank you, Toramasa and Nobutomo." Yukimura sounding relieved.

"No problem, Yukimura-sama!" Nobutomo said as he gave a wink to Yukimura. Both of then headed out.

"Goodbye!" Again Yukimura and Aki said in union again, as both men left the room. Aki laughed,

"What's so funny Aki-san?" Yukimura asked confused.

"It's just we been saying goodbye at the same time! I never done it some much with a person!"

"Oh you're right Aki-san!" Yukimura exclaim as he took a big bite of his food.

"We should do a bet for the next time!" Aki said as she takes a spoon full of rice. Thinking back of the times that she and Sakon made several bets with each other.

"Of what?" Yukimura said excitedly.

"The next time we say any word at the same time, the first person that says 'jinx' gets the other person to do a favor for them."

"Like what?" Yukimura questioned but sounded interested.

"For example if you and I say any word at the same time, and you said 'jinx' first then I do whatever you want. For example, you want dangos but for whatever reason you don't have any money-"

"That sucks..." Yukimura pouted.

"Yukimura-sama it's just a example."

"Aki-san." Yukimura said,

"What is it Yukimura-sama?" Aki said in a questioningly tone as she drinking up her tea.

"I told you that I'm your friend! There's no need for you to say 'sama' to me. I thought we were friends". Yukimura pouted.

"I'm sorry about that. You're right, Yukimura-tomo." Aki chuckled.

"On with your example Aki-san!" Yukimura chirped.

"So, whatever reason you can't get dangos but you jinx me first,when we both say one word together at the same time. Then you would ask me to get dangos."

"Now I understand!" Yukimura said as he finish chugging down his meal. While Aki was taking her time eating. "But I wouldn't do that."

"But that's the point of the bet." Aki said.

"But could I still share the dangos with you?" Yukimura said bluntly, "Personally, I will feel so ashamed if I don't share with woman, even more if it was a child such as yourself." Aki just looked at him as he was looking back at her. Firstly she felt a bit offended, since it sounded more of sexist comment, but he was trying to sincere.

"If you would share your dangos, I can't disobey if you won the bet." With that both were done eating Aki got up,

"Aki-san where are you going?" Yukimura stood up quickly and rush to her side.

"I was going to take a bath." Aki taken off guard that he was invading her personal space again.

"Oh, I forgot! The bath should be ready for you by now." Yukimura said and then he takes her hand a bit roughly. "Then I will give you one my spare kimonos, come on!" Yukimura said as he practically drag her to his room.

Once they came into his room, he lets go of her hand. He goes to his closet and takes out a pale green kimono.

"Here you go Aki-san!" Yukimura said jovially handing her to the kimono.

"Thank you, Yukimura-tomo." Aki said, gratefully taking the kimono.

"Do you even know where the bathing room is?" Yukimura asked,

"No, but I was going to ask one of the maids."

"I'll lead you to the bathing room, then." Yukimura while both of them got out of the room and lead her down the hall. After making a left turn they appeared to the bathing room.

"Thank you Yukimura-tomo. " Aki said giving him a quick bow.

"No problem Aki-san! Once you're done you can find me at the same training ground and later we could have lunch together." Yukimura said,

"Would Sasuke-tomo be back by then?" Aki ask,

"I'm not quite sure, but possibly he would." Yukimura said.

"Would I be able to go back to Kyoto?" Aki said, without a thought. Yukimura looked at her quietly for a few moments then he responded,

"I will go see Oyakata-sama if he has already made his answer." Yukimura said in a serious tons and started to walk off and then before Aki could close the door, Yukimura looked back at her.

"Aki-san, you miss your father, don't you?" He said sounding concern.

"I do..." Aki said admittedly but she can't help feel worried for Yoshitsugu.

"I promise that you will soon see your father..." Yukimura said trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him and laughed.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I truly appreciate this. You're a great friend." Aki.

"There's no need to thank me Aki-san! We're friends! That's what friends do for each other! See you later!" Yukimura said smiling back at her then he walk away adjusting his red kimono.

Aki bowed to him and he left Aki then got inside in the bathroom. She started to heat the water a then she started to undress and later got in the water. After dipping her entire body into the water she pops her head out for air. Her sable hair was soak clinging on to her flesh as she sat in the water look out from the window; looking out at the sky.

"Where are you, Yoshitsugu-sama? Please be safe..." Aki thought as she looks out the window and then she resume to clean herself. Then abruptly Hisako another maid appeared.

"Are you alright, Lady Aki?" Hisako asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aki said as he sat in the tub and started to toy with her soaked hair.

"Just wanted to say that Bunko and I are almost done with your clothes. They will take some time; however, to dry." Hisako said. Aki turn to the light auburn head Hisako and to the blonde Bunko,

"Thank you both; Bunko-san and Hisako-san. It's nice to meet you Bunko-san."

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Aki. Hope you enjoy the amount of time you stayed here."

"So far, my visit here has been wonderful. I'm truly in debt to all of you."

"As long as you're happy; theres no need for a reward." Bunko smiling at her.

"If you need anything Bunko and I would outside tending the clothes." Hisako said and both took their leave of the bathing room.

* * *

_Akiyama Nobutomo*: (1531-1575) aka the "Raging Bull of the Takeda" Is 1 of the 24 Generals of Takeda Shingen. He served both Shingen and Katsuyori. He is the second husband of Otsuya (?-1575), who is one of Nobunaga's aunt (she is around Nobunaga's age if not younger). _

_Fun Fact: Otsuya's first husband; Kageto Toyama died in 1572, Nobunaga made her head (family head) of Iwamura Castle. Later that year the Takeda Clan laid siege to the castle; in which she negotiated with the clan, making a treaty by surrendering the castle with no bloodshed and securing the safety of the Takeda men and married Nobutomo as part of the treaty. Otsuya was the adopted mother of Nobunaga's fifth sons: Katsunaga (1568-1582, Gobomaru); which Nobutomo send him to Kai as a hostage. After the defeat of Nagashino, Nobutomo made a truce with Nobunaga by surrendering the castle; but Nobunaga broke the truce and had both Nobutomo and Otsuya crucified on 23 of December.~ I may make a fanfic about Lady Otsuya._

_Obu Toramasa*: (1504-1565) aka "Wild Tiger of Kai", he is also 1 of the 24 Generals of Takeda Shingen. He was the tutor of Nobushige Takeda (1525-1561)._

_Fun Fact (1): He was also known for betraying Shingen, as he sided with his son; Yoshinobu Takeda (1538-1567); both were captured and imprisoned. Yoshinobu was force to commit suicide by seppuku. _

**_Info on How Yukimura may have got his name, along with other names... _**

_Nobushige is Yukimura real name. Which he was name after Nobushige Takeda. Nobushige Takeda is also 1 of the 24 of Takeda Shingen. Originally he was favored by his father,Nobutora Takeda (1493-1574); however, he sided with his older brother; Shingen._

_The first time Nobushige Sanada was referred to as Yukimura first appeared during the Edo Period in Gunki Monogatari, Namba Senki, which was publish in 1672; which his name became known as Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura. He was known that he has used the name Genjirō. It's unsure if Yukimura ever used the name Yukimura in his lifetime. However, the reason why Yukimura is named Yukimura is still unknown. One of the most accepted theories is for Yuki (after his father Masayuki, 1544/1547?-1611) and Mura (after Tsunamura Date 1659-1719; great-grandson of Masamune; son of Tsunamune Date 1640-1711). During the time the Sanada clan went into the service of Hdeyoshi Toyotomi (1536/1537-1598); he was highly favored by him. Hideyoshi was so fond of Yukimura that he had the privileged to use the surname, Toyotomi. Yukimura sometimes referred himself as Nobushige Toyotomi, along with others that refer to Yukimura that way._


	8. It Seems that I Couldn't Help You

_Hope everyone is enjoying their Labor Day weekend!_

_* I would to say that I'm sorry that I've made several grammatical errors (it will most likely to continue) One in particular; remember that Yukimura lend her his kimono?- I meant to say Yukata sorry =(..._

_While Aki is taking a bath before lunch; Yukimura decided to go to his room and change back to his normal attire. So he sets out to train again; since Sasuke isn't around to keep him company. Only as he sets to train; he finds Shingen all dress up in his normal attire and out of bed! Excited that Shingen is no longer bed written he wishes to train alongside his beloved lord. Shingen has other things to do. Shingen is preparing himself to tell Aki and Yukimura about the marriage proposal. Shingen takes the opportunity to speak to Yukimura privately and lecture him about love... Before he tells them both._

* * *

**Chapter 8: It Seems that I Couldn't Help You**

Yukimura return to his room and got on his armor that he usually wears and goes outside and started to train. Wondering if Sasuke would come back soon. He feels uncomfortable alone with Aki. He doesn't know what girls like her would want to do for fun. He is completely clueless with girls. The only ones he knows for sure is Oichi and Kasuga; both are not in any shape or form similar to Aki at all. Nor he has been close to either of them. Aki is a normal girl. He notice that each interaction with her is that she seems to be uncomfortable with him as well, but seems willingly to speak to him. Yukimura feels that he bores Aki constantly; both don't have anything in common, but he still wants his friendship with her to strengthen. He only been encourage when Aki has decided to play a game/bet whenever that say one word together- it means that she wants their friendship to strengthen too...right?

While he was in thought he heard a familiar voice;

"Yukimura, it seems that something is bothering you." He immediately turns around to find Shingen in his normal attire. Not bothering to think twice he shouted as he drop his weapons.

"Oyakata-samaa!" He ran to him. If he was a dog, his tail would have been wagging violently.

"Oyakata-sama! Its great to see that your health has been improved! Would you do the honor to train me?!" Yukimura shouted in pure joy. Without any warning Shingen punches Yukimura's cheek, sending him to the wall across the castle. The wall crack; the shape was of how Yukimura landed on the wall. Yukimura joyfully gets out of the wall.

"Oyakata-saamaaa!" He shouted as he punch Shingen's face; Shingen quickly gave him a quick uppercut. Launching him to the sky.

"Yukimura! I cannot train you today... I'm still recovering. I only wanted to look my best so I could meet our guest!" Shingen scolding Yukimura as he struggles to get on his knees as he approaches Shingen.

"Forgive Oyakata-sama. I had been selfish and wish to spend more time with you, my sincerest apologies Oyakata-sama."

"Yukimura, you're forgiven. So where is the otome?" Shingen said as he looks around. "Have you left your guest alone?!" Shingen asked in an irritated tone, getting ready to scold Yukimura.

"I have not, my lord. Aki-san is currently taking a bath. I merely wanted to train for awhile. Before we have lunch. You are welcome to join us!" Yukimura said as he kneel in front of Shingen. Shingen looks down at him,

"Yukimura rise!" Yukimura quickly stood up and stands directly across him.

"So what is Aki-otome like?" Shingen said, curious in meeting Yoshitsugu's daughter. Earlier in the morning he research further of the girl, only to discovered that she doesn't appear in any legal records with Yoshitsugu.

"Aki-san is very kind!" Yukimura started as he couldn't help but smile, "She's fresh air! Despite being so young, she's well mannered, patient and has a heart of gold!"

"Is that so?" Shingen said in a surprise tone. Surprised in how Yukimura seems to be very fond of her; only for knowing her less than a day. Then again, he's very gullible.

"She is, but..."

"What is it?"

"Its that I'm not used to having a young woman around to interact with; especially alone. I know that she won't stay long, but I feel that her short stay here has bored her tremendously." Yukimura said with great shame and disappointment.

"WHAAAT?!" Shingen shouted flabbergasted. "No one has ever left my Castle bored!"

"I feel that I'm horrible host, my lord. Please forgive my incompetence, Oyakata-samaaa!" Yukimura said tearfully as he goes to him.

"Yukimura, did she tell you that she was bored?" Shingen asked at the tearful Yukimura. Yukimura expression was clouded with thought as he back off.

"Aki-san, hasn't mention that at all." Yukimura then grabs his chest, "Personally, I feel that though, Oyakata-sama. I don't know what to do with her. We don't have a much things in common and she seems to favor Sasuke more."

"Yukimura! You shouldn't jump to any hasty conclusions!" Shingen said and Yukimura's ears seem to perk up. "She hasn't stay in this castle long enough to already to have a favorite between you and Sasuke!" Shingen paused to see that Yukimura has been very attentive. Even fixed on his actions. Shingen finish up saying, "Though I must admit that Sasuke will become her favorite."

"WHAT?!" Yukimura said in pure shock. Shingen laughed and then coughed a bit.

"Oyakata-samaa!" Yukimura said worriedly as he gets closer to Shingen. Shingen gestured him to keep his distance again. Calming down a anxious pup. "I'm fine, Yukimura!" Shingen said, and continue, "Why do you sound so surprised? You said earlier that you felt the same."

"I-I-I..." Yukimura said thinking. Shingen just cut him off; not bothering to let Yukimura to express his thoughts.

"You're letting your ego get in the way." Shingen said as he looks through at his naive crimson warrior.

"Forgive me, Oyakata-saama!"

"Yukimura, you're a excellent warrior! I'm proud of having you work under my army."

"And I am grateful to serve you, Oyakata-sama. I fight to bring you honor!"

"I know, but unlike Sasuke you lack practically of basic social interaction."

"How so?" Yukimura said confused.

"Yukimura, you know how to be a warrior, but not a man." Shingen said.

"I do know how to be a man! I'm a warrior!" Yukimura shouted and with that Shingen socks Yukimura square on his face. Yukimura flew to the same wall. Shingen was honestly surprised that the wall hadn't collapsed. "I'm seem to getting weak..." Shingen thought as he sees Yukimura scramble out of the crack and ran to his side.

"Yukimura, just being a warrior doesn't make you a true man. A man defends everything he loves! What do you love?"

"You! Oyakata-samaaa!" Yukimura shouted him again with joy.

"Not that type of love! A love of wanting someone to be by your side; one to reveal one's weakness to and give one's body and heart to."

"I give my body and heart to you, my lord! If it takes that to achieve your expectations!"

"Again, not that type of love! The type of love I'm speaking of, you have no experience at all. You're a complete stranger to this type of love. " Shingen said, and decided not to strike him again.

"I don't understand..." Yukimura said confused.

"Yukimura, the love I'm speaking of is when you show complete weakness to one person. You feel weak to this person; you're at the mercy of the person. You become more selfish than usual and become more paranoid. You desire love."

"Why do I need that Oyakata-sama?"

"Love makes you more human."

"I'm a human, Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura laughed. Shingen's patience wasn't getting tired at all.

"Love makes one sympathetic and empathetic; a vital ability that all living creatures need to live." Shingen said.

"One point in our lives; Sasuke and I experience it. You have not."

"Oh... Frankly, I don't understand how it effects me negatively." Yukimura said in a disappointed tone. He knows that he brought Shingen great pain, but it's his truth.

"If I cannot open your eyes to love, someone far greater than me will help you." Shingen said as he was dropping the topic.

"No one's greater than you, Oyakata-samaa!" Yukimura shouted passionately. Shingen looks at him,

"What do you mean Yukimura?"

"IN EVERYTHING!" Yukimura shouted happily. Shingen merely laughed,

"Even I, can't be great in everything, Yukimura." Before Yukimura could argue back, Shingen walks inside the Castle,

"Come Yukimura, I wish to have lunch with you and Aki-otome."

"It would be a honor!" Yukimura said as he walks inside with Shingen. As they went inside a guard was walking down the hall; it was Nobutomo.

"Nobutomo!"

"Yes my Lord!" Nobutomo said happily.

"Go ask Ichirou and Chieko to prepare a fine meal for the our guest."

"Will do, my Lord!" Nobutomo said in a smile.

"Hope you and Lord Yukimura enjoy your meal with Lady Aki!" Moritomo smiled and he went to meet the castle chefs; Ichirou Oshiro and Chieko so they can start preparing the meal.

* * *

_The end for this Chapter!_

_Although Shingen couldn't help Yukimura to understand the meaning of love; maybe Keiji is more of the expert of the field but Yukimura easily get uncomfortable with him. Yet, Yukimura's reaction doesn't sway Shingen's decision; it only fuels the fire. Shingen wants Yukimura to experience lust and to experience the feeling of 'coming to heaven and back' like he has YEARS ago with his love. Shingen historically was a badbutt (not sure if I could used 'foul' words) playboy like many warlords and samurais of the time; but he is one of the few that crossed moral lines to be with his love... Shingen is ready to tell Yukimura and Aki about the marriage proposal; although he isn't sure that Yoshitsugu agreed in the first place. _

The next chapter may be long... hope you guys like this one though!


	9. Shingen Dropping the Bomb

_Hi Readers!_

_Well this is the moment when Shingen is going to tell Yukimura and Aki about the marriage even though he hadn't received Yoshitsugu's official response. But who cares right? He wants Yukimura to get laid and experience lust for once in life. The news changes Yukimura's approach towards Aki dramatically, while left Aki stun and confused. This chapter is how Shingen eventually told them and how he tries to have a heart-to-heart moment with Aki, so she could see his reasons why she should be with Yukimura. Since Aki could really back out from the marriage- but she doesn't know she can. Yet the whole marriage proposal seems very fishy to Aki... Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shingen Dropping the Bomb**

As Aki got out of the tub she heard a crash. Aki wanted so badly to look out from the window but couldn't reach it. She then start to dress and again. After adjusting the yukata she started to comb her hair. While she was finishing up she heard again and she decided to walk out and sees that nothing and then heard another loud thud. As she was adjusting her hair clip and was walking inside the main hall and was greeted by Hisako.

"There you are, Lady Aki!"

"Hi Hisako-san!"

"Hi!" Hisako said as she approached her, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"It was wonderful." Aki smiled as she readjust the sleeves and her waist of the yukata. Hisako notice that yukata was big for her, but she didn't say anything.

"Lady Aki, its time for lunch! You're invited to have lunch with Shingen-sama and Yukimura-sama. I came here to fetch you."

"Thank you for telling me, Hisako-san." Aki said as she was usually flashy her smile. Hisako lead her the way quietly. As they reach the entrance to the lunch room, Hisako finally spoke,

"Lady Aki, at first Shingen-sama may look intimidating but he's truly a wonderful kind lord. Be confident, Shingen-sama loves to tease."

"Thanks for telling me, Hisako-san."

"Enjoy your meal, Lady Aki."

"I will. Hope you enjoy yours as well, Hisako-san." Aki said. Hisako smiled back and open the door,

"Lady Aki has arrived." Hisako spoke aloud as she lead Aki to the room.

"Hi Aki-saaaaan!" Yukimura shouted while he was chomping on his food.

"Good to finally meet you; I'm Shingen Takeda, the Tiger of Kai. It's great to finally meet Lord Yoshitsugu's daughter." He said smiling at her; trying to put a strong front for her. He could understand why people may doubt that she could truly be Yoshitsugu's daughter. Shingen notice that Aki is almost like a doll. Her long coal hair; such lovely skin and beautiful sorrel colored eyes. She is truly gifted with looks; and presents her with confidence. Something that he hasn't thought to see; especially someone close to the bitter hearted Yoshitsugu and so young. For a moment, she reminded him of Yū.

"It's a honor to finally meet you; Shingen-sama." Aki said smiling at him. "_This my chance, I must give my all for Yoshitsugu-sama's sake..._" Aki thought as she looks at Tiger of Kai. Shingen just chuckled as he couldn't help but blush all the while Yukimura was gobbling away.

"Come sit!" Shingen said as he sat right across Yukimura.

"You can sit next to me!" Yukimura said as he chugging down water. Aki merely nodded and sat next to Yukimura and started to eat with them.

Shingen notice that Aki was wearing a green yukata that was too big for her and it looks, familiar. It's Yukimura's kimono that he gave him for his birthday.

"Aki-otome, may I ask where you got that yukata?"

"Yukimura-tomo gave it to me, since mine are being clean." Aki responded, then Shingen glared at the innocent Yukimura,

"Yukimura why did you that?"

"Oyakata-sama, she didn't have spare clothes, since she had used them all during her travel. I thought it was best that she wore something comfortable.

Personally I believe that yukata is soft and gentle on a maiden's skin."

"But's its for MEN! IT'S TOO BIG FOR HER!" Shingen yelled and hit the table. Aki immediately flinched and Yukimura looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder, then for once in his life; got a surprised. Yukimura glared at him for a few seconds and he then turn to Aki.

"Aki-san, are you okay? Oyakata-sama is just scolding me." Yukimura attempted to soothe her. Thinking that's Sasuke would have done. As he remember Sasuke's talk about women. Aki just looks at Yukimura and giggles. Thinking of the times when Mitsunari would snap at poor Hideaki; which always ended Mitsunari chasing him and Hideaki hiding behind Tenkai. Yukimura was dumbfounded. Shingen just stayed quietly staring at both of them,

"Aki-san..." Yukimura attempted to muster the words to express his confusion.

"You're funny Yukimura-tomo, you thought I was scared!" Aki said as she loosen herself up more and giggled more.

"You weren't?" Yukimura manage to say some words.

"Far from it! I was just taken by surprised." Aki said calming down.

"Oh..." Yukimura started to pout; feeling shock that Sasuke's "wisdom" was proven wrong. Aki just smiled at him,

"I appreciate your concern though, Yukimura-tomo." Yukimura merely nodded and just started to eat again.

Aki was doing the same. Shingen; however, couldn't help but stare at them. He recently is feeling far better than the dreadful days before. He feels his strength is coming back. Yet he feels apprehensive, he is unsure whether or not Yoshitsugu agree to his marriage proposal. Sasuke on the latest would arrive in the evening with Yoshitsugu's answer. He isn't willing to lose this opportunity to marry Yukimura to Aki. After spending an hour or so with Aki, he feels more driven to make her Yukimura's bride. So Shingen decided that now is the time introduce the marriage proposal between them. Shingen decided that its best to start asking about her loyalty with Yoshitsugu. So he can find out more about her relationship with Yoshitsugu, and know if she is willingly to do this.

"Aki-otome, I have a personal question to ask you." Shingen said as he cleared his throat.

"What is it, Shingen-sama?" Aki said readily for his questions. "_He's probably going to try to tease with me..._" Aki thought preparing herself. Yukimura was finishing up his meal.

"I believe that others asked you before, but in legal papers you are not consider to be either adopted nor legally the foster daughter of Yoshitsugu-sama. He just has you living in with him How is that?" Shingen said attempting not to sound rude nor trying to be intimidating. Aki just smiled at him and responded,

"It's true that he never adopted nor taken me as a foster child. He merely took me into his home.

"He never bother to sign any legal documents. But if he had; it would be difficult." Aki responded flatly.

"Why?"

"It's because I have nothing. When I meet Yoshitsugu-sama, I had no name... the only thing I remember was my age. I don't know my past, I only remember a few occasions..." Aki said as she was thinking hard about her past. It's true, that she doesn't much about herself. She only remembers a woman; most likely her mother, leaving her at a shop; the first day of Autumn; her birthday. But she can't remember the lady's face at all; she only remember seeing her leave as she went to place at the bridge in Kyoto. She knew it was her 3rd Autumn. When she was about five, Yoshitsugu took her under his wing as he takes to his home; Tsuruga Castle in the Echizen Province.

"Forgive me, Aki-otome. I didn't mean to make you recollect any harsh memories." Shingen said as he made a hand gesture at her.

"You shouldn't be. I'm quite grateful that it happen; because it lead me to meet Yoshitsugu-sama. I care deeply for Yoshitsugu-sama. He has taken me under his care, and has not ask me to do nothing in return. For his generosity, I greatly feel gratitude towards him. As long as I can do anything to make Yoshitsugu-sama happy, I will do it." Aki responded honestly. She feels complete; regardless of the circumstances of her past. She thanks the unknown woman; since it was her destiny to be Yoshitsugu. Aki appreciates every moment spent with Yoshitsugu.

Shingen looks at the girl; he already feels that he's speaking to another Yukimura. Both possess the same form of devotion. The only difference he could tell is that Aki isn't that naive as Yukimura. But both are naive as children. Unlike Yukimura, who lived a shelter life in a noble clan; she had nothing. "_Maybe that's why Yoshitsugu only allowed the girl in his life; both were alone..._" Shingen thought as he looks at the girl. Then Aki, is still young herself. Shingen drinks his cup of water and commented.

"Are you willingly to do absolutely anything?" Shingen as he lowered his voice; trying to not wander off into another topic.

"Y-yes, is it wrong to think that way, Shingen-sama?" Aki said taken aback by his sudden change of tone. It even surprised Yukimura as he stares at Shingen.

"Oyakata-sama?" Yukimura spoke out questionably.

"Aki-otome, you're a honorable daugher. Yoshitsugu-sama is proud to have you." Shingen smiled; Aki started to blush.

"Oh, thank you Shingen sama." Aki said in a unusual shy tone.

A maid appeared before Shingen could respond to Yukimura. Shingen then ask one of the maids to get a bottle of Sake;

"Aki-otome and Yukimura are any you interested in having a drink of Sake with me?"

"No thank you; Shingen-sama. But thank you for your offer." Aki responded politely as she finishes up her cup of water as she relaxes a bit more.

"Forgive me Oyakata-sama; but I must keep a clear mind." Yukimura said.

"That's fine then." Shingen said as he takes the bottle from the maid that left the room. "_They'll soon regret it..._" Shingen thought as he couldn't help but smirk. He immediately notice that both Aki and Yukimura were staring at him.

"Now Aki-otome, I know that you've been waiting for a solid response for us in regards of the alliance. I know that Yukimura accepted the alliance; but after he consulted with me I started to think of who the alliance will affect us politically. To solidify our position. In conclusion, I came into agreement with Yukimura's decision."

"Thank you for putting the fate of the Takeda clan under my capable hands!" Yukimura said with passion as Aki sigh in relief and smiled at Shingen;

"I feel better than even you are agreement with this decision. Thank you for taking care of me." Aki said slouching a bit. Feeling the weight on her shoulders dissipating slowly into nothing. "I could go Kyoto to Yoshitsugu-sama..." Aki thought; preparing herself to be dismiss.

"BUT I have a condition. Just ONE condition before things go on further." Shingen said as he began to embrace himself.

"Remember what I've said earlier, Aki-otome about your willingness to do anything? Do you keep your word?"

"Yes. The reason why I'm still alive is for my ailing father whom I cherish so much." Aki said with passion. Shingen then looks over at Yukimura,

"Yukimura. Are you willing to do the same?"

"For your honor I will! Anything for you OYAKATA-SAMAAA!" Yukimura shouted as he raises his fist in the air.

"Then both of you brace yourselves for the news." Shingen said as he feels that there is no return with his decision. "_There's no backing off now..._" Shingen thought, Seeing Aki, only fueled his desired of having Aki as Yukimura's bride.

"From what I'm about to say, may startle you both." Shingen warned.

"Understood." Both said at the same time, immediately Aki shouted with a smirk she turn to Yukimura.

"Jinx! Yukimura-tomo you owe me!" Shingen was taken aback by Aki's abrupt outburst.

"WHAT?" Yukimura shouted in shock.

"Yep, I told that this game applies in any given situation. Since I jinx you first; you have to do anything I say." Aki chirp happily. Yukimura pouted at her,

"I was going to jinx you first..."

"Too bad! I got you first!" Aki chimed. Shingen just smiled. Aki quickly felt a shame as she feels her cheeks heat up,

"Forgive me Shingen-sama. I couldn't waste the opportunity to jinx Yukimura-tomo." Aki explain.

"It's fine. Are you guys ready?" Shingen said chuckling.

"Yes..." Aki said sensing the seriousness.

"I am ready as well, Oyakata-sama." Yukimura said as he got serious as well.

"Well then, Aki-otome I've send a letter that outlining my condition so this alliance can be carried out to Yoshitsugu-sama." Shingen paused drinking some Sake again. "Sasuke has come back with Yoshitsugu-sama's agreement..." Shingen lied. He doesn't know if Yoshitsugu would really agree; Sasuke would be back till dinner time at the latest time to know for sure.

"So, with both parties agreeing the with arrangements; the marriage will take place."

"A marriage?" Yukimura said confused.

"Are we invited in the ceremony?" Aki said curiously. Thinking that Mitsunari would have to marry someone. She could already imagine Sakon being surprised and is going to throw a temper tantrum.

"We should congratulate the new couple!" Yukimura shouted happily. With Aki nodded in happiness.

Shingen just looked at the both of them and realized that both of them are really damn dense.

"Well wait Shingen-sama, Why do you need Yoshitsugu-sama need his consent... Wait does it have to do Mitsunari-sama? Is Mitsunari going to be married?" Aki said confused. She knows that Yoshitsugu is charge of the Western Army; but Mitsunari doesn't need Yosuhitsugu's consent to wed.

Shingen merely looks at Aki with such shock. "_She seem to almost get it... what made her think of that?_" Shingen thought.

"No Aki-san! It seems that Sasuke is finally going to marry his Kasuga-san!" Yukimura said in

joy.

"That's why Sasuke isn't here! He's getting ready." Yukimura said explaining his theory to her.

"But why didn't Sasuke-tomo say anything about it? Also, how would their marriage affect the alliance?" Aki ask in confusion; leaving Yukimura speechless and he immediately scratch his light chestnut hair.

"You're right... then I give up." Yukimura turn to look at Shingen whose mouth in pure shock.

"Oyakata-sama looks surprised, Aki-san." Yukimura said he was pointing out the obvious.

"I was probably right then!" Aki said in content.

"No, forgive me Aki-otome. You're dead wrong."

"Oh..." Aki said in disappointment as she lowered her head.

"Aki-otome, I've asked Yoshitsugu-sama if he would allow your hand in marriage."

"Oyakata-saamaa!" Yukimura hit his fist against the small table and stood up. Causing some of the plates and cups to fall. Shingen started to get irritated by his actions as he too stood up. Aki was looking up at him with awe.

"How could _you_ marry such a young girl..." Yukimura said cautiously as his cheeks were burning red. Without any warning Shingen punches Yukimura's right cheek, sending him outside breaking the door and landed on the side of Takeda Castle. Destroying the pillars of the Zen garden.

"Yukimura stop assuming things! You fool!" Shingen yelled.

"Yukimura-tomo!" Aki shouted; scared she immediately got out of the room to help Yukimura; who was struggling to leave the crater of the wall.

"Don't worry about, Aki-otome. He's fine." Shingen said following Aki outside.

"Are you sure, Shingen-sama?"

"Yes." Shingen said attempt to calm himself down.

"Oyakata-sama, please forgive me for being so foolish." Yukimura said as he was went back to Aki and Shingen's side.

"Now are you willing to listen to me Yukimura?"

"Yes Oyakata-sama!" Yukimura barked.

"So am I, Shingen-sama!" Aki chimed wanted to be included.

"Now, I asked that there be a marriage proposal; to sweeten the deal." Shingen said looking at the two them as they were both started to drink their tea outside of the room.

Shingen took a deep breath and continued, " Asking Yoshitsugu-sama to allow Aki-otome to marry to you, Yukimura. Now that Yoshitsugu-sama has agreed, that as of now; Yukimura you are betrothed to Aki-otome!" Shingen said and then get got out some confetti and throw in the air for them, "Congratulations!"

Aki and Yukimura remain quiet with blank expression. Aki couldn't believed it. She felt that Shingen was lying. In the past, she received several marriage proposals; all of which Yoshitsugu denied. She didn't believe it at all. "Maybe this was what Hisako-san had warned me about... He's really convincing for a moment..." Aki thought. Yukimura was numb and did not fully understood it all.

"Oyakata-sama, are you being serious?"

"Of course I am! Why would I be saying this as a joke?!" Shingen said as he started to feel his strength coming back to him.

"..." Aki couldn't muster up anything to say. Shingen looks over to see that Aki is more distraught than Yukimura about the manner.

"Forgive me, Aki-otome for saying so abruptly."

"Why?" Yukimura asked, before Aki could say it. Shingen looked directly at Yukimura's auburn eyes.

"It's to preserve the lineage of your family Yukimura." Shingen replied in a serious tone. Yukimura couldn't help but felt stun. He didn't except Shingen to reply in such a manner. He would have hope that Shingen was teasing, but he looks over and sees that Aki is upset of the matter.

"Oyakata-sama, there is no need to force Aki-san. It isn't fair..."

"She wasn't force to. It was Yoshitsugu-sama's wish that she be married off." Shingen then turn to Aki who was looking at the ground.

"Aki-otome, didn't you said that you will be willingly to do anything for Yoshitsugu-sama?"

"Yes." Aki replied meekly. He then entered the back to the lunchroom and looks at Yukimura,

"Yukimura the ceremony would take place in a few months or less. For the meantime, Aki could stay here or go to your family's home in Ueda. She must be at your side at all cost."

"Yes Oyakata-sama; where would you be going?" Yukimura said as he felt the tension between the three of them.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Kenshin. I'll be back in about a month. Sasuke would be back by nightfall. There is no need for you to accompany me; I'll have

Nobutomo and Toramasa accompany me to Echigo."

"Yes, I understand Oyakata-sama." Yukimura said. Feeling bad about this situation but remain obedient. Yukimura hopes that he could somehow persuade him to change his mind. He couldn't face Aki; knowing that he had failed her. She wanted to return to her father's side.

"Forgive me all. I just to complete my part of the alliance. Yukimura, would you please exit the room please? I wish to speak with Aki-otome privately."

"Understood." Yukimura said plainly. As he started to walk out of the room he looks back,

"Oyakata-sama, is fine that I wait outside?"

"It's fine, Yukimura."

"Thank you." With that he left the room.

Aki just looked back Shingen's light brown eyes. Aki was consume with ambivalent emotions. Angry, heartbroken, and she doesn't even know what to say.

"Aki-otome; can I call you Aki-chan?" Shingen said as his voice soften a bit. Aki immediately thought of Sakon, when she heard "_Aki-chan_"; which Sakon is the only one that calls her that.

"Yes, its fine."

"I apologize for the manner I said the news earlier. It's just that Yukimura would have made things more uncomfortable for you."

"I understand, a little of it."

"I want to explain to you the reason why I wish you take Yukimura as your husband." Shingen said they walk outside to the destroyed Zen garden.

"What about Yukimura-sama? He is most likely waiting outside the room for you."

"It's fine to leave him. He needs to be independent." Shingen said but didn't start the conversation. Till they quietly reach to the Castle's pond; with a large amount of inhabitants of Koi fish.

"Shingen-sama, your koi fish are beautiful..." Aki spoke; breaking the silence between them as they cross the bridge.

"Thanks, there were a gift for my love." Shingen said, standing beside her. Aki look up at him,

"Shingen-sama, where is your love?"

"She's gone now. I miss her, but I must keep moving forward." Shingen said as he thought about his love.

"Is it ok if I ask a personal question?"

"Yes, its fine Aki-otome."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was **Suwa Yūhime***."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Shingen-sama."

"There's no need to be sorry; in a way I deserved it." Shingen said as he look up at the sky. Aki merely looked at him confused. Shingen decided to speak about the matter than trolling down to memory lane ,

"I didn't mean to make you feel trap, about the marriage proposal. To be frank, I'm desperate. I want Yukimura to have a wife... What do you think of Yukimura?"

"Yukimura-sama, is one passionate as well as being a compassionate warrior and being. I feel that he is the type of friend who would stay by one's side no matter what. He shows extreme adoration and loyalty to you. He's personality is one follow." Aki said as merely spoke without any hesitation. Aki felt happy to see that Shingen cares for Yukimura much as Yukimura cares for him.

"But why would be desperate for Yukimura-tomo finding a wife?" Aki question, "He's the type of gentleman that any woman would desire."

"Then would you marry him?" Shingen ask.

"Voluntarily?" Aki responded in a hopeful way.

"In this case, you have no say." Shingen said with a smile.

"Well if I could decide I would have put a lot of thought into the matter." Aki admitted,

"It's because, I don't personally know Yukimura well enough." Aki quickly explain nervously.

"That's fine Aki-chan! Since you two be married soon, you have all the time knowing him!" Shingen said with great pride. Aki would only nod nervously to his passionate response.

Shingen felt so proud of Yukimura; no warrior is like him. He even thinks Yukimura is the type of man that can only appear only a few hundred years-that is how much he honestly feels about Yukimura.

However, Yukimura isn't the type of man who could live in times of peace. He is for battle; Shingen wants him to live more than that. Not being a pawn of the turbulent times; but lives solely on self will. To live a life; that he could not do. He tried; but he lost everything, all due to war. For what it took be a lord; all the lives wasted and destroyed.

"Aki-chan, Yukimura is a superb warrior. He recently opening his eyes about the consequences and life as a warrior. Someone like you could help him...help him to soften his warrior spirit."

"How could I do that?" Aki said confused.

"Be by his side; comfort him to a emotional level that I've tried myself to do but failed. Yukimura is someone who can help adjust life without bloodshed. You could warm his heart to love." Shingen said looking at her with a feeling of gratitude.

Aki couldn't help but feel weary. She gave her complete trust to him; but use it to his own advantage. Yet she agrees with him. Yukimura is somewhat similar to Mitsunari. Both loyal and skilled warriors that laid their own lives for battle; for the honor of their lord. When Shingen told her that she must help him; she immediately thought of Yoshitsugu. How Yoshitsugu's fruitless attempts to help Mitsunari see through his anger and learn to forgive. Mitsunari sadly seems to be a lost cause; yet Yoshitsugu stays with him. Though Yoshitsugu says he wants others to suffer due to his own suffering of his ailing body; but she knows he doesn't mean it; deep down in his heart. Aki knows that Mitsunari is everything to him as much as he is to her.

"I want Yukimura to feel love. To experience it. He feels that he can live without it, but can't. Everyone needs love to live. Everyone needs to be loved and express loves onto others. That is how we could all live peacefully." Shingen said looking right at her. Aki looks up at him. His brown eyes expose the remnants of love in his soul, yet also remnants of his heartbreak. A loving mentor that wished his protégé to seek his own happiness. Unlike he, who at one point in his past that he had it all. Now the clan is not well economically as it was years ago. Years after he lost Yū.

"I agree, Shingen-sama. Love is truly vital in our lives." Aki said in a serious tone. Shingen smiled at her. "But I even don't much depths in love." Aki admitted brazenly.

"But that's fine." Shingen said in a soothing tone to her. "You two are some ways very similar, you both are very pure hearted."

"I strongly believe your warmth melt his hard warrior's heart." Shingen said, attempting to encourage her. " Just like you've have to done to Yoshitsugu."

"I honestly don't know if I made such an impact on him." Aki blurted out without thinking. She knows Yoshitusugu well, but she doesn't know how he truly feels towards her. Yoshitsugu gives her mix signals.

"You have. Yoshitsugu seems to be the type of man who denies it." Shingen said as they walk back to the room. Aki seem to agree with that answer well. Since he always express his annoyance with Mitsunari but he still supports him. But Aki still wants to know why she can't go back to Kyoto.

"Shingen-sama?"

"Yes, Aki-chan?"

"Why can't I return to Yoshitsugu-sama?"

"I cannot say. Firstly, you shouldn't be traveling alone." Shingen said, since he is still unsure if Yoshitsugu agreed or not. Also, he plans to marry them soon.

"I'm not that young, Shingen-sama. I can fend for myself too." Aki said with confidence that made Shingen laugh.

"Oh really?" Shingen asked coolly

"Yes." Aki said recalling her training with Yoshitsugu when he was healthier.

"It's still no." Shingen responded with a chuckle.

"Why?" Aki said with shock.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I also believe that if Yukimura has to go to battle; he's unable to care for you. Battle is no place for a girl." Shingen said as they enter the room, with the store still not repaired.

"I understand. I will do my best." Aki replied. She would have argue more, but she doesn't see the point. She felt offended because Yoshitsugu said the same thing when Hideyoshi died...

"_The Takeda men seem to be very stubborn..._" Aki concluded on what she thought of the warriors of the Takeda clan so far. She still doesn't think that Yoshitsugu would allowed her to be married. It's so unlike Yoshtsugu. Shingen opens the door where Yukimura's auburn hair pops up as he was kneeling in front of the room.

"Oyakata-sama...Aki-san..." Yukimura as his face flushed and he immediately looks down. Shingen looks down on him,

"Get up Yukimura." Shingen said as he ruffles Yukimura's hair a bit.

"Is everything fine?" Yukimura said in concern.

"Of course. You should be happy, that you got yourself a wife!" Shingen said happily as she gently punches Yukimura whose face was boiling red and let out a languish laugh.

"Come now, Yukimura please go to your future wife!"

"Oh sorry..." Yukimura said nervously and he couldn't give Aki any eye contact.

"Please come with us, Aki-san." Yukimura said as his voice trembled.

"I will, Yukimura-tomo." Aki said as she walks beside Yukimura who was so stiff; that it even confused Aki. Shingen merely laughed it off, "_Yukimura completely self conscious towards Aki-chan... how amusing._" Shingen thought.

The three of them had left the castle walls to see Moritomo and Toramasa tending to Shingen's horses along the modest amount of arm men awaiting for Shingen's order.

"_So he has plan this from the beginning of my arrival..._"Aki thought with concern as Shingen waves both of them farewell as they left in the sunset. Both Aki and Yukimura watched them leave. Yukimura merely remain motionless.

* * *

_*Suwa Yūhime : (1530/?-1555) She is also known as Lady Koi and Yufu. She is the mother of Katsuyori Takeda (1546-1582); thus a concubine of Shingen's. She is also the daughter of Yorishige Suwa (1516-1542) and Nene (?/1528-1542), who is one of Shingen's younger sisters. She is the niece/ concubine of Shingen. As a child she was taken as a hostage and live with Shingen, during the years that led up to the end of Yorshige in 1542, where he was force to commit suicide. Nene followed him a year later in 1543. When the matter came up on what would have happen to Yū , Shingen express that he wishes to take her as his concubine. Many of his retainers and family members attempted to sway him but failed. According to my sources, Shingen love and often showered her with gifts. Shingen loved her more than his own wife; Sanjo (1518-1570). A myth is that the reason why Shingen began to lust for her was due to the fact that she was kitsune (fox) that enchanted him. However, after he caused the deaths of her parents she cursed the Takeda Clan by having her only son; Katsuyori be the cause of collaspe of the Takeda clan. _

_Since their is a strong belief that Shingen's only love was truly Yū, that's my reason to have her mention. Also that she is a perfect example of how relationships could break or begin during the times of bloodshed. _

Well anyway, hope that you all enjoy this chapter! The next is going to show how Aki is going to convince Yukimura in allowing to leave Takeda Castle, to find out the truth...


	10. Leaving Takeda Castle

Hi Everyone~

I'm SO SORRY for not uploading any part of the story for days. Personally I lot of things have that change my life A LOT (surprising~ not all in a good way) but now after sorting our my grief and getting back on track. I'm been trying to write the fanfic in any free time I get.

In this chapter, after being told that she would be married, Aki felt very suspicious about the whole manner. Knowing Yoshitsugu very well, she knows that his blessing for her marriage is completely unlike him at all. She doesn't know what to think at all and she wants to have answers. While Yukimura became so self conscious that he can't interact with her normally, while he is personally torn between Shingen and Aki.

+ There will be more characters that will be later introduce in the series and things may heat up (sexually~ I'm not quite sure if I show put any controversial stuff, but I'll probably do... =S).

Spoiler- The next chapter will be extremely short (I think); we will be catching up with Sasuke.

*THIS HAVE BEEN UPDATED. To put more stuff in the story and to correct any grammatical errors.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Leaving Takeda Castle**_

"Yukimura-tomo?" Aki spoke, wanting to ask him if she could inside. He ignore her. Aki begins to worry about him. He has started to act strange since they have been engage. Personally, it was a shock but it hasn't affect her behavior towards Yukimura.

"Yukimura-tomo?" Aki said again worriedly as she reaches out and touches his arm. He immediately moves away.

"Forgive me A-Ak-Aki-san..." Yukimura responded with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong Yukimura-tomo?"

"I-I-It's nothing! Lets go inside and wait for Sasuke!" Yukimura said and ran inside the castle. Aki looks from afar. "He's fast..." Aki thought as she seems him run. She notice that the Castle had already lit up their oil lamps as she takes her to time to the guest room. After pondering more about Yukimura's abrupt change in behavior, "_He's probably scared of getting married. Yup, that is most likely the case_."

Once she enters she sees her clothes were already wash and were set on his futon. She closes the door behind her and immediately started to undress. _"I must try to find a way to calm Yukimura-tomo down..._" Aki thought as she finish undressing herself from Yukimura's yukata. Her light tan back expose and facing the door as she bends down to get her opulent evening violet yukata; her, gift from Yoshitsugu. Aki aslo struggle to understand the meaning of Yoshitsugu allowing her to get married, it seems so odd. " _Yoshitsugu's plans are in full swing... I must stop him before he hurts Mitsunari-sama_." Aki thought, fearing for the worst. Aki hears the door opening without any warning. A familiar male voice broke the silence.

"Aki-san, I wanted to say I'm sorry for my brash behavior is that I'm...AHHHHHHH I'M SO SHAMEFUL!" Before Aki could turn her head she already knew it was Yukimura.

Yukimura scream and slam the door and she heard his hard footsteps as he was running away. Aki didn't feel embarrassed but was more shock that he enter without bothering to knock. But she is used to having her privacy invaded. She is doesn't feel any shame in seeing any flesh of a man, since she cares for Yoshitsugu, in most times she sees his body exposed. "_I must look for Yukimura-tomo later to calm him down..._" Aki thought. Once she dressed in her evening yukata she arrived to Takeda she walk to the small room where she had breakfast earlier only to have Bunko was there awaiting for her.

"Good evening, Lady Aki." Bunko said placing her meal on the table.

"Good evening Bunko-san. Thank you for bringing my meal." Aki said as sat down and took a bite of bread.

"Not a problem my lady." Bunko said as she flashed her green eyes at her umber eyes. "Lord Yukimura is in room and has not responded to my calls. It seems that he his still embarrassed to eat with you tonight."

"It's fine... Bunko-san do you if Yukimura-tomo will calm down anytime soon?" Aki said, Bunko chuckled and look like she was going to say something positive,

"It's highly unlikely, Lady Aki. Don't get discourage though, he'll come around you know." Bunko responded as she ruffled her dirty blonde hair giving her hopeful smile.

"Is Yukimura-tomo always like that?"

"Lord Yukimura only acts like that if... well you are the first to expose yourself to him. He is very cautious towards women. He's like a little boy in a man's body really." Bunko replied bluntly.

"He's really adorable when gets all fluster really." Bunko said with a giggle.

"But he didn't anything, just my back. It's no big deal." Aki said flatly. Aki reasoning is that everyone has a back; therefore, Yukimura shouldn't have overreacted. Bunko gave her the weirdest look.

"What is it Bunko-san?"

"Lady Aki, you're just the weirdest girl I've ever meet." Bunko said with a big smile on her face.

"How so, Bunko-san?" Aki said curiously,

"It's just that most girls in your situation would have been really self-conscious of having a man; especially, your fiancè coming into the room and see your bare back."

"But, it's just my back. Everyone has one." Aki reason and pointed out.

"Aww! You're so innocent!" Bunko laughed. "You and Lord Yukimura do make quite the pair."

"Are we really that similar, Bunko-san?" Aki asked as Bunko placed her dinner on the small table.

"Yes. I cannot wait for the marriage ceremony... it will be great!" Bunko shouted gleefully. "_Bunko-san, is much more laid back than Hisako-sa_n." Aki thought and smiled at her. Not wanting to express her true feelings about being engage to Yukimura. Personally she doesn't know how she truly feels. She still needs to think about it. Though she hopes that Yukimura will only understand her uncertain feelings and probably help her. They are friends after all.

"I hope so, Bunko-san." Aki agreed. After she finish her meal she got up to Bunko.

"Bunko-san, I can clean these dishes on my own." Aki said wanting to be resourceful. It has been her first time that she was allowed to laid back and let others do the work. Only to find that she was bored out of her mind. She wants to do something productive.

"There's no need for that Lady Aki!" Bunko intervene as she takes the dishes away from her. "Just relax a bit. I'll come back with tea." Bunko said giving her a sly look.

"Oh okay. Thank you Bunko-san. Please thank the chefs for me."

"You're such sweetie!" Bunko said silently blushing, "_She's perfect for Lord Yukimura_" Bunko thought as she left Aki and went to the kitchen.

Aki went back into thinking about the predicament she's in. She couldn't help but speculate that her Yoshitsugu had possibly orchestrated the matter. _"Could have Yoshitsugu plan this with Shingen-sama before I even came here? Was even Yukimura-tomo involved in the matter? Does Yoshitsugu-sama really sees me as a pest? Am I really overthinking of this?_ " Aki thought more until she herself became confused. That her head began to ache in pain. She needs closure, she needs to find out the truth. She isn't satisfied with just Shingen's reasoning of staying.

"I need to know why Yoshitsugu-sama is letting this happen!" Aki thought where Yoshitsugu might be is probably in Shikoku by now, if she leaves now she could make it time to see him. She can't just wait here, it will be too late. Once she gets married, she may never get to see Yoshitsugu... the mere thought made a cold shiver go through her spine; causing her to shake. "_I must go see Yoshitsugu-sama..._" Aki thought. Now determine that she will leave tonight; once the coast is clear.

"Lady Aki, are you okay?" Bunko said as she brought tea.

"Yeah, I'm just cold." Aki said trying to give a smile of assurance but failed.

"Well, the tea is warm; it will heat you up." Bunko reason as she hands her the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Bunko-san." Aki said as she takes a sip of the tea.

"Oh here is Lord Yukimura's tea, I bet you're dying to see him. So I think that it's best that you go 'cheer' Lord Yukimura up ok?" Bunko said with a mischievous smile. Aki merely looked more confused at her. "_Bunko-san is really hard to read as well_." Aki thought further as Bunko hands her the tray.

"So won't you give Lord Yukimura his tea?" Bunko urged giving Aki a wink. Aki thought it will be best to tell him that she will be leaving; since she doesn't want Yukimura to worry. Also she doesn't have much time left, Yoshitsugu is planning something...

"Yes I will. Thank you Bunko-san."

"Good luck Lady Aki, good night!" Bunko said cheerfully and gave Aki another wink along with a smirk and left.

"Good night Bunko-san" Aki watch Bunko as she left and then went back into the room and got out of her the yukata to change into her kimono; the same she wore when she arrived.

She gets out of the room and notices that the Castle isn't as heavily guarded as usual. She is still surprised at worried for Sasuke; he still hasn't arrived yet and it's almost midnight. Aki walks over to Yukimura's room, thinking whether or not it was best to tell him that she was leaving."It's probably best to just leave him a letter" she thought as she reaches to Yukimura's room; once she arrived she notices that the lights from the oil lamps were still lit. But she taps on Yukimura's door,

"Yukimura-tomo, are you awake?" there was no response. "_He's probably asleep._" Aki thought, but it didn't stop her as she enters the room. No one was there.

She meet the cool breeze of the night. She goes further into the room and sees the patio door was open wide and she sees a silhouette figure of a person. Feeling confidant that it was Yukimura she walks outside with the tray of tea and a blanket that she got from Yukimura's closet. She sees the crimson warrior lying on the floor; he hasn't bother to change his clothes since the afternoon. Yukimura was lying on his side; using his arm to support his head. After Aki covers Yukimura with the blanket, Aki sat next to Yukimura and couldn't help but stare at Yukimura; seeing Yukimura's peaceful boyish face. Aki felt at nervous; especially waking him up. She reached out to touch his cheek only to feel his skin is shockingly cold. Aki decide to bring a blanket to Yukimura, since she can't darg not much less carry him to his bed.

Aki notices that Yukimura's head kept on dangling so she place the tray on the opposite side as she gently takes Yukimura's head and gently places it on her lap. She then gently pulls Yukimura's arm and place gently places on the cold hardwood floor. She feels Yukimura rubbing his cold cheek against her thigh as he sigh.

Aki wanting to wake Yukimura gently, runs her small fingers in Yukimura's chestnut hair and gently spoke;

"Wake up, Yukimura-tomo..." Yukimura didn't respond at first, so she tried again, by rubbing his cold cheek.

"Please wake up Yukimura-tomo..."

Yukimura moan in annoyance as he places his other arm on her other thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. She decided to stop and just allows him to rest. Although as she feels very warm, but its only her legs while the upper part of her body is freezing cold. His tea is dead cold.

After staying like this in the late night for what it seems like hours, her legs started to get numb and she was running out of patience since she was getting more nervous and wants to leave so desperately. But mostly because due to the numbness in her legs are tingly are very uncomfortable and gets worse each time Yukimura tosses his head around her lap causing her to squirm. She is even more at her wit's end as Yukimura started to drool on her kimono. Feeling uncomfortable and feeling that her chances of leaving tonight are dwindling, so she decided to try to wake him again.

"Yukimura-tomo, my legs are sleepy and you're drooling too much..." Aki started to whine, she can't help it but feel disturb about her numb legs. Yukimura didn't respond again, "_I must be a little more forceful_ ", Aki thought and and she lowers her head and whispers to the Yukimura's ear,

"Wake up, Yukimura-tomo, you must go back to your bed..." and while she raises her head and then she pinches Yukimura's cheek lightly; he jolted up.

Yukimura groan in annoyance as he sits up and immediately start to rub his eyes and he immediately backs away from Aki.

"Forgive me!" Yukimura said as he quickly realized that he had the nerve to be resting peacefully on her lap. He too ashamed to look at her.

"There is no reason to worry. I would let you sleep longer but my legs gone completely numb." Aki said flatly.

"Then I wish to ask for forgiveness about earlier..." Yukimura said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Yukimura-tomo. It wasn't such a big deal."

"How is not my lady?! I foolishly enter your chamber unannounced." Yukimura said giving a counter argument to Aki.

"Yukimura-tomo, it's truly fine. If I was that upset I wouldn't be here." Aki pointed.

"That's true... Thank you..." Yukimura said thinking about.

"Remember Yukimura-tomo of the jinx?" Aki said trying to tell him to speak about her reason to see him.

"Yes of course..." Yukimura said as he calm himself down.

"I have finally thought what you can do for me." Aki said preparing to tell him.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"I would like to leave tonight; to find Yoshitsugu-sama." Aki said as she bowed to the sitting Yukimura; pleading to him.

"Forgive me Akihime-dono, but I can't allow you to leave." Yukimura said as he looks at the floor avoiding eye-contact. Yukimura didn't thought Aki would think of such a thing; but then again, it couldn't be help.

"Why can't I, Yukimura-tomo?" Aki asked in concern. Wanting Yukimura to look back at her.

"... It's because I was told by Oyakata-sama..." He said as feels overwhelming feeling of Shingen allowed her to move freely he wouldn't fuss further about it. Feeling the he is the cause that Aki wants to leave.

Aki merely looks at him. Being determine she looks straight at him. Yukimura feels Aki's intense stare. For once, he feels very nervous as he feels his palms sweating as he is constantly drying his hands on his pants.

"Yukimura-tomo, please look at me." Aki saying seriously. Not wanting to give up and desiring to get Yukimura's approval. Sensing her tone has change, he couldn't help but oblige. He looks at her and sees her calm demeanor yet being gentle. Her eyes look straight at him, they were not menacing but surprising very tranquil.

"Yukimura-tomo, please allow me to explain why I must see Yoshitsugu-sama." Aki said calmly and then gave him a smile, that Yukimura merely stare at her with a blank expression. He couldn't help but finally feel calm.

"I understand that this engagement has come as a big surprise for the both of us, but we shouldn't let that affect us. I was hurt that you've treated me so awkwardly. I thought you were my friend." Aki said in a disappointed tone and for the first time he sees her upset. Yukimura perfected to having her smile; anyone would be hurt to see a maiden's sadness.

"Akihime-**dono***..." Yukimura started to speak but couldn't muster the courage to speak further.

"Please just me call me Aki." Aki said trying to patient. She wants Yukimura to treat her like he did a few hours ago. Even if they are going to get married they should still get closer- at least as being friends.

"Aki-dono..." Yukimura murmured letting the name come out of his lips. He couldn't help but feel this time it felt so different from saying it before. But he couldn't go back into saying "San", because he now feels that he must show more respect to her- in any he can. But it wasn't loud enough for Aki to hear. Aki merely gave a disappointed look at him,

"Should I go back to saying Yukimura-sama?" Yukimura gasp and looked at her,

"If you want to Aki-dono... I want to say something..." Yukimura started to speak up meekly, but he quickly became to sound more determine.

"Forgive me Aki-dono, I didn't mean to distant myself from you. It's just that I can't help but feel so uncomfortable with you now." Yukimura said as he calming down and feels more comfortable to speak to her.

"Just because we got engage?" Aki said as she was reading his mind. Yukimura merely nodded brazenly.

"I feel that I can't just treat you so casually. You and I can't be friends." Yukimura said in a blunt serious tone; yet torn in saying such a thing.

He is always being open minded in having more friends, but with Aki he knows that it can't be. Aki merely looked him confused. She thought briefly in regards of how she should respond.

"As husband and wife, we must unite into being one. How could you and I ever be one if we can't even be friends?" Aki said innocently, trying to reason with Yukimura.

Yukimura's cheeks began to blush furiously as he quickly looks away. He couldn't help react like that when Aki said '_unite into being one'_- the literal process is so-so shameful. Aki more determine to press the matter by speaking in a mollify tone,

"Yukimura-sama, what would you do to me?"

"WHAT?!" Yukimura responded in pure shock and his face was burning red now. Aki looked at him more confused; at his action she clarified,

"I mean to say, once I become your wife what would I do to spend the rest of my life with you? You will be out fighting for your Lord's honor. But what would I do here?"

Yukimura couldn't help but blush. He right away knew the answer; but he was ashamed of saying it. Even thinking of that sent a cold shiver down his spine. He couldn't look at Aki at all. Aki just looked at him with her usual gentle expression. After the brief silence between the two Aki decided to speak; feeling that Yukimura is distancing himself further she decided to speak to him in formal manners.

"Yukimura-sama, I understand that I'm being disobedient about the manner. I have no right to disobey but I promise this the only favor that I will ask of you that goes against to your Lord. But I must do this." Aki said still having her head bowed. Thinking that she must see Yoshitsugu; to see if he recovering well and to know what the meaning her getting married. Oh how she wished that she could speak more openly with Yukimura.

While Yukimura turn to face her. Seeing that she is not bothering to look at him, he felt a bit hurt but he prefers that. He understands how she feels; he even promised her that she will see her father soon yet, yet he doesn't want to disobey Shingen. But as General of the Takeda Clan he must keep his word no matter what-right?

"Akihime-dono, I understand that you wish to see your father and more so that I've promise you before this all happen. As General/ Head of the Takeda Clan, I will never go back on my word. I'll allow you to go." Yukimura said in a serious tone and waited to see how Aki would respond.

"Thank you, Yukimura-sama." Aki said in the same position. Aki was quite surprised that she could bow for this long, but it has paid off. She sat up and look straight at Yukimura; which, caught him off guard. She smiled at him,

"I'm greatly indebted to you; **Taishō-sama*** . She said as she stood up. Yukimura couldn't help but blush more when Aki called him Taishō. Yukimura followed suit as he guides her to the horse shed to retrieve her horse. As they were heading to the stalls Yukimura turns to look at Aki.

"Akihime-dono, I have one request to ask of you.." Yukimura said As they finally reached their destination.

"What is it Yukimura-sama?" Aki said readily.

" I will like you to return. Since I must stay here to wait for Sasuke and Oyakata-sama, you can travel alone for two weeks. If you hadn't return by then Sasuke and I will go look for you." Yukimura said in his most professional tone. Aki was dumbstruck by it but was touch by the gesture and giggled.

"I will try my best to arrive as soon as I can." Aki said as she place the saddle over her white horse.

"You must return Aki-dono." Yukimura said firmly. Aki looked at him as he didn't dare look back and took the reins of the horse led her out. As they were heading toe trance of Takeda Castle he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Forgive me for not giving you any money. It's just that we in middle if a financial crisis." Yukimura explain.

"It's fine Yukimura- sama, I still have enough money to make another trip that Yoshitsugu-sama gave me." Aki said as Yukimura led her horse out of Takeda Castle.

"Aki-dono where would you be going?"

"I will be heading to Shikoku; originally he was in Chugoku. Since some time has past i believe that he's already in Shikoku." Aki explained. She took her horse and trotted a bit of distance away from the entrance. The moon illuminating the ominous night. She turns her steed and waves back at Yukimura who seem to not moved an inch at all.

"Farewell, Yukimura-sama please send my regard to Sasuke-tomo and the others." Aki said smiling at him and felt a feeling of excitement; she's now back on the road.

"Please be careful, Aki-dono and return as fast as you can back here." Yukimura said and he too waved his hand Aki smiled at him once last time and trolled off in the distance until her whole figure was consumed by the blackness of the forest.

Having the moonlight as he guide she travel through the black road. However, what seems like hours she feels that someone is watching and it was later confirmed when she her ratting among the tree branches.

"Ninja please show yourself immediately." Aki said firmly. As she pulls the needles that were inside each of her sleeves and had her ribbons ready to fight back.

"You're just like your father, my lady." A female voice spoke as she made a back flip from a branch and landed in front of Aki. A voluptuous **Kunoichi*** appeared; her blue eyes glowed under the moonlight; her skin so white as snow. Judging by her attire, she pertains from the Iga clan. Aki immediately recognizes her.

"**Hatsume-san*** what are you doing here?" Aki asked the Kunoichi of the Iga clan; that serves Ieyasu.

"We were given orders to follow the movements of the Western Army, Lady Aki." Hatsume answered smoothly. Aki move her head around looks back at Hatsume. Noticing that Hatsume was putting away the **Kaiken***; in her sleeve.

"Hatsume-San where is Master **Saizo***?" Aki said worriedly.

"He is currently handling some petty task." Hatsume said in a bored tone as she flings her medium length dark green hair and cracks a grin at Aki.

"If you're looking for Mitsunari-sama is not even in this area." Aki said flatly, already aware of Hatsume's intentions.

"What?! No I wasn't looking for Mitsunari-sama at all!" Hatusme said nervously obviously lying to Aki. Aki already knows of her mission; to stop Mitsunari's forces. She also knows that Hatsume is deeply infatuated with Mitsunari. Which is odd, since Mistunari shows no attraction to any other women, ever since **Lady Eika*** died... Hatsume is least of her concerns; she is greatly worried about Saizo; he's a deadly ninja. One she must be careful of. Aki could always tell when he's near for the chill in air and the mist that appears.

"As you can see Hatsume-san is that I'm alone. Can you please tell me why you've been following me?" Aki asked. Acting like she isn't nervous. She knows that if Hatsume is around, Saizo isn't far away. She can't take them both on. Her chances of defeating Hatsume is far greater, than she would be facing Saizo,_ alone_.

"..." Hatsume couldn't answered the girl at all. She knows that this girl can see right through her. She couldn't help but wonder where Mitsunari is. She and Saizo lost sight of him around this area. They've been looking for him for weeks now...

"Hatsume-san, you know it's pointless." Aki said as they approached the border of another province.

"And what is that Lady Aki?" Hatsume said innocently.

"If you think that you could captured me, Mitsunari-sama would rescue me. You thought wrong. Neither Mitsunari-sama and Yoshitsugu-sama wouldn't bother in saving me. You know how unpredictable Mitsunari-sama can be. It's best that you go and look for Mitsunari-sama on your own." Aki reason.

"True enough, my lady." Hatsume reason. "Just because I want to get on Mitsunari's good side, I'll let you go. But once Saizo gets you; you're done for." Hatsume warned her. As she turned her back away from Aki.

"Hatsume-san, I hope you can find peace for your heart." Aki said worried for Hatsume.

"There's no need for you to worry about me. Worry about yourself." Hatsume said; attempting to sound cold and vanished in the night sky. Aki didn't bother to look back and continued to enter to the other province.

* * *

**Dono***: A form of honorific in saying~ master, lord, and lady...etc

**Taishō***: Means admiral, boss, and general in Japanese.

**Kunoichi***: In Japanese meaning female ninja.

**Hatsume***: Is the fictional name as a reference to the female Iga ninja that sent by Ieyasu to kill Mitsunari, but she fell in love with him (+ plus I think she was his mistress).

**Kaiken***:NOT THE BREED OF DOGS. Is a single or double bladed dagger also known as futokoro-gatana. It was useful for self-defense indoors where the long katana and intermediate wakizashi were inconvenient. Women carried them in their kimono either in a pocket like fold (futukoro) or in the sleeve (tamoto) for self-defense and for ritual suicide by slashing the veins in the left side of the neck. When a samurai woman married, she was expected to carry a kaiken with her when she went to her husband's house to live.

**Saizo***: Saizo Kirigakue (?-?, Kirgakure means Hidden Mist/fog) is Iga ninja that is also one the Sanada 10 Braves (or Heroes). He was sent to kill Hideyoshi Toyotomi but was captured but spare and eventually worked under Sanada Yukimura. He is also Sasuke's rival (Iga and Koga are rivals). He is consider to fictional and also some sources say that it was suspected that he was woman (because he was physically attractive).

**Lady Eika* (?-1600)**: Is the fictional name of Mitsunari's wife. Her real name is unknown, but according to my sources; that Mitsunari often called her "Song princess" (probably a nickname); historically, she killed herself after the exceution of Mitsunari after his defeat at Sekigahara. In regards of her name, by translating it would put "Utahime", but instead I choose Eika ( 詠歌) meaning song and poetry. There isn't much known about how they got along, but I'm assuming since he gave her a nickname- they got along... (=S).

Hope you guys like the this and I promise to update all the chapters (to correct most if not all grammatical errors).


	11. Caught Off Guard

~Hi everyone~

This chapter would focus on Sasuke's return from Aki. On the way he meets up Shingen and company only to be involve in a weird conversation. After that he spots two Iga ninjas only to be briefly confronted by the male ninja,who one ran off. Worried for the safety of Yukimura and the clan he wants to track them down. Not realizing that the Iga Ninjas are after Aki and others that personally work with Mitsunari.

As you can see I've tried to do my best to make this chapter a bit long, since I orginally had this much shorter.

* Warning to all my sensitive readers, there will be homosexual references in this chapter... making a brief reference to Shingen's sexuality (He was a player for both sides of the field if you get what I mean... ;D)

Just wanted to say that cause I don't want any people to criticize me on the matter (later in the story there will be more graphic homosexual situations with other characters) Just making it easy to make a smooth transition before things start to heat up.

I just to satisfied all types of readers...

I'm a Open minded and tolerable girl wanting to make most pleased while indirectly offending others- a small price to pay to satisfy the majority (I hope) ... =)

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Caught Off Guard_**

After leaving Aki Castle, Sasuke was getting close to Takeda Castle till he spots Shingen, Nobutomo, and Toramasa along with most of the Takeda troops.

"Shingen-sama." Sasuke said as he join the march of the Takeda Clan.

"Oh there you are Sasuke! How did things go with Lord Yoshitsugu?" Shingen said as he was riding on his two black stallions. While both Nobutomo and Toramasa accompany Shingen greeted Sasuke.

"Read it for yourself, Shingen-sama." Sasuke said as he takes the letter out of his bag and gave it to Nobutomo, he rushed to Shingen's side and gave him the letter. Shingen open the letter, as soon as he started reading a big smile crack his serious ill stricken face.

"Good job Sasuke!" Shingen said joyfully as well as relieved that Yoshitsugu agreed in handing over Aki to Yukimura. It would have caused serious problems if Yoshitsugu didn't.

"Thank you Shingen-sama" Sasuke said after being confirm that Yoshtitsugu accepted the terms of the alliance proposal.

"Shingen-sama may I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! What is it Sasuke?"

"Where are you all heading?" Sasuke said concern for Shingen's health.

"We are going to pay a visit to Kenshin." Shingen responded swiftly.

"Does Dan'na know this, Shingen-sama?" Sasuke said. Feeling that its very unusual for Yukimura to not accompany him.

"Yukimura knows. But he had to stay as company to his adorable fiancée." Shingen explain to Sasuke of Yukimura's absence.

"Should I accompany you?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no need, I have Toramasa and Nobutomo are here with me." Shingen said as he pointed the two out.

"I think it's best that you go and help Yukimura." Shingen reason.

"Why is that Shingen-sama?" Sasuke asked curiously. Shingen merely chuckled,

"The tiger cub is just nervous around his mate!" Shingen laughed. Sasuke was confused by his comment but soon realized that Shingen already brought up the marriage proposal to Aki and Yukimura.

"Shingen-sama how did Dan'na and Aki-san react to the news?" Sasuke asked curiously. He can already imagine Yukimura's.

"Both we're equally shock, but Aki-chan handle the news better than Yukimura. Honestly I was surprised about that. He immediately got all fluster and got very self conscious with Aki-chan." Shingen said with a big smile. Sasuke merely look at Shingen as he couldn't but sigh.

"My I have quite the load to deal with Dan'na about the matter once I come back... It's fine I might as well start to have him prepared." Sasuke said thinking about how he needs to prepare Yukimura starting about marriage life.

"Honestly I personally believe that you might train with him intimately." Toramasa blurted, while Sasuke scratched his hair. All three of the men merely glared at him.

"Toramasa; you really sure said fucked up things." Nobutomo said angrily.

"I'm serious! Shingen-sama, Sasuke and Nobutomo; Yukimura is a ignorant boy! He DOESN'T KNOW ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING about WOMEN. The only woman he knows how to interact well is **Yamanote-dono***." Toramasa reason, then Nobutomo pointed the tip of his **Uchigatana*** blade at Toramasa's throat. Toramasa reacted by gasping in shock while Shingen responded by laughing. Sasuke was completely indifferent about Toramasa's comment. He's right after all; it would very difficult for Yukimura to learn...

"Hey old man, take back what you said of Yukimura-sama." Nobutomo said with a eerie smile.

Knowing Nobutomo, he was ready to punish him. He truly earn the nickname "Raging Bull".

"Come now Nobutomo, Yukimura-sama is really a child in a man's bod-"

"Don't you dare so poorly of Yukimura-sama!" Nobutomo snapped. Sasuke couldn't believe that despite the fact they are always together; they never got along.

"Now now Masters." Sasuke started to speak out to calm both of them." Seeing that Shingen was of no help.

"You shouldn't be fighting over matters of Dan'na. Master Toramasa is to an extent speaking the truth; therefore, Master Nobutomo you shouldn't assume that he's insulting Dan'na." Sasuke spoke out using both men merely looking at him.

Nobutomo places his blade back on its sheath.

"Both of you guys shouldn't worry about Yukimura. Besides Yukimura and Sasuke can make a **Shudo*** pact. So then Sasuke, you will be Yukimura's **nenja***."

Shingen's odd comment made all three men along with other troops that heard him were completely silent. Sasuke unsure in how he should respond to Shingen.

"Shingen-sama, I'm not that much older than Dan'na." Sasuke reason, explaining that he could not be a nenja. Shingen looked at him and started to laugh;

"You do have a point, Sasuke..." Shingen as he mans a gesture to all the men to commence the march once again. "But you could if you want to..."

"I rather pass on that. I can't teach Dan'na everything. Even I have my limits." Sasuke admitted. He wouldn't want to personally teach Yukimura about the ways of taming his _'dragon' _or how to pleasure him... crossing that line he's personally not comfortable with.

"Hahahaaha!" Shingen laugh while both Nobutomo and Toramasa were equally disturb by the topic. Shingen started to calm down as the other men passed down the road.

"Now sorry for taking your time Sasuke, I believe that you are tired... It's best to continue our separate ways for now." Shingen waved farewell while Toramasa led the troops and Nobutomo waited for him.

"Farewell Shingen-sama." Sasuke bowed. Before Sasuke could leave Shingen spoke out as he was leaving,

"Sasuke you could at least try." Nobutomo merely gasp but immediately restrained himself as Shingen brought the subject again.

"Shingen- sama I prefer that it not be the case." Sasuke repeated his answer to Shingen. It seems that every time Shingen is ill (or drunk) he always speaks of such lewd things. Shingen's laughter was the last thing Sasuke heard when he left.

* * *

As dawn arrived in the west Sasuke was getting close to Takeda Castle but he sees a person traveling on a white horse down the road. before Sasuke walk out of the branches he spotted two ninjas on the other side observing the traveler. He immediately notice a voluptuous woman along with a much slender woman; both wearing dark blue clothing.

"_They aren't from around these parts..._" Sasuke thought as he raised a shirking knowing full well that those two are spies. But he didn't understood why they were following the unknown This is the first time where he regrets that he hasn't allowed the other Koga ninjas to accompany him.

Before he could confront then he felt the blade piercing the tree that nearly got his face; alarm and shock that he didn't since the attacker he immediately jump and landed on the ground.

He then notice the blanket of mist cover the ground. Sasuke look around and couldn't feel the presence of the other ninja from he Iga ninja appeared. The Iga ninja face was covered in a black mask.

"What's your purpose of entering in Takeda Territory?" Sasuke question the ninja.

"..." Not giving a response the slender ninja attacked Sasuke again and this time Sasuke is not bothering to hold back as he unleash the second shuriken and strike at his attacker's face; revealing thin pink lips and translucent skin and striking platinum eyes that oddly seem to illuminate.

Sasuke's attacker backed away immediately glaring at him and even showing his fangs as if he was a wolf,

"You'll pay you wretched damn Koga..." The ninja hissed huskily, which surprised Sasuke. He assume by looking at the Iga Ninja that it was a woman.

"So you can talk. Now tell what business do you have here?!" Sasuke warn as the two reach at the tips of large trees of the forest. The male ninja took of the mask revealing his face; he really did look like a woman. Yet seeing the man's face fully exposed face, Sasuke could see the ninja's masculine face.

The male ninja merely glared at him and said nothing and abruptly vanish. Then he abruptly appeared close to him. He blew powder at him causing Sasuke to fall.

"Fuck!" Sasuke thought immediately as he realizes that the damn Iga used **metsubushi*** powder. Luckily he grab one of the branches; breaking his fall. His eyes terribly sting.

He attempted to climb up on the branch and waited for a period of time. Sasuke endure the great irritation for a short time; he was able to see again. It seem that the sun was already rising again and the ninja has left a long time ago. Worried for Yukimura and Aki he rushed to Takeda Castle.

It was already early morning as he enters the Castle; nothing seems to be out of the ordinary and he sees Yukimura awake and training. It was odd; maybe something did happen.

"Danna!" Sasuke as he stands by his master's side.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura said excitedly; happy to see him. He's been waiting for him ever since Aki left. Though it only been a few hours, he was worried of how Sasuke would react; especially worried about Shingen's reaction

.

"Why are you up so early?!" Sasuke shouted, "Forgive Danna, but did anything unusual happen at all?"

"Nothing happen, and the reason why I was up is that I allowed Aki-dono to leave." Yukimura said casually.

"So Sasuke how your trip? Did you get me some dang-" Yukimura started to ask a series of questions but was interrupted by Sasuke,

"When did Aki-san leave?" Sasuke barked, fearing for Aki's safety. Yukimura confused by Sasuke's odd behavior; he still oblige and thought about it. He realized he didn't know when, so he decided to guess.

"Aki-dono left very early in the evening."

"Why?" Sasuke as he started to calm down while walking into the meeting room. Yukimura sits across from him. Yukimura felt a bit nervous; not knowing how to to respond. But he decided it was best to speak the truth.

"It's because I promise her. She has the right to see her father."

"..." Sasuke was confused by his response. "If that was the case, why didn't you accompany her?" Sasuke thought as he decided to point it out.

"I wanted to wait for you." Yukimura responded. He realized that Sasuke isn't aware Shingen's rules.

"SO Sasuke, did you bring any dangos?"

"No. But when Aki-san return?" Sasuke said taking note of how Yukimura address her more formally than before.

"She will in about two weeks."

"Fine... But I have something that we must discuss." Sasuke said, remembering of the two Iga ninja. Yukimura looked intently at Sasuke, waiting. Sasuke started to speak,

"First off Dan'na I would to apologize for not coming earlier. I would have come sooner but on the way I discover two trespassers. "

"Who were they?"

"I know that one was a female, but I didn't had a chance to see her up close but I briefly encounter the male ninja. Judging by his looks and the fact he knew I was a Koga, they are ninjas from the Iga clan." Sasuke said firmly. Personally he wants to duel with the damn male Iga ninja; he didn't even try to fight him at all. But he must have been looking for something or someone..

"Sasuke aren't they rivals with your clan?" Yukimura remarked.

"You're correct Dan'na, personally I have nothing against them. But if I encounter any Iga that gets in your way then they will be enemy. Even if my fellow clansmen get in your way I wouldn't mind fighting against them."

"Do you hold them a personal grudge against the Iga?" Yukimura asked, "If they are then they will become my enemy as well!"

"Not really... But I'm concern with the ninjas; they were following someone." Sasuke said concern. " As for now I'll ask the others to investigate further on the matter."

"Understood!" Yukimura agreed.

"Dan'na all must I say, we must find them. Although I was caught off guard and underestimated the enemy they could be a true threat to our home..." Sasuke said annoyed by the fact that he couldn't have a proper duel with that Iga ninja.

"Is there anything I can do?" Yukimura asked.

"As for now you can interrogate our staff in finding out the identity of the traveler." Sasuke said, Yukimura nodded and both made preparations to summon all staff to the meeting room.

* * *

_Dragon: _If I have any innocent/ dense readers its just another way to say penis...

**Yamanote-dono:** (1549-1613) Mother of Yukimura and Nobuyuki (aka Yukitsune) Sanda; thus wife of Masayuki Sanada (1647-1611). Making indirect reference that he's a mama's boy. Her personal name is not known well * if anyone could find it I will greatly appreciate it.

**Funfact:** She is the older sister of Lady Eika (possibly half sister; both have the same father), making Mitsunari Yukimura's uncle.

**Uchigatana:** Uchi meaning "to strike" and gatana (katana) meaning "sword", so that uchigatana means "sword to strike with". The uchigatana was originally used only by individuals of low status or rank, such as the ashigaru.

**Shudo: **The term shudō (衆道, abbreviated from wakashudō, the "way of adolescent boys") is also used, especially in older works in Japan. Also term nanshoku (男色, which can also be read as danshoku) is the Japanese reading of the same characters in Chinese, which literally mean "male colors." The character 色(color) still has the meaning of sexual pleasure in China and Japan.

**Nenja:** Seen as the active, desiring, penetrative partner, while the younger, sexually receptive wakashū was considered to submit to the nenja's attentions out of love, loyalty, and affection, rather than sexual desire. Among the samurai class, adult men were (by definition) not permitted to take the wakashū role; only preadult boys (or, later, lower-class men) were considered legitimate targets of homosexual desire. In some cases, shudō relationships arose between boys of similar ages, but the parties were still divided into nenja and wakashū roles. ~ A reference that Shingen himself was in a pact with one of his generals; Masanobu Kosaka, who historically never got along with his son; Katsuyori. He wants Yukimura and Sasuke follow in his footsteps...

**Metsubushi: **(G_antsubushi_) "eye closers", the name for a variety of implements and techniques used by samurai police and other individuals to temporarily or permanently blind or disorient an opponent in feudal type of metsubushi used by police for blowing powdered pepper or dust into the eyes of a suspect. It is described as being a lacquer or brass box with a wide mouthpiece for blowing on, and a hole or pipe on the other end for directing the powder into the eyes of the person being captured. One type of metsubushi was a powder made up of ashes , ground-up pepper, mud, flour and dirt. For severe damage, it could also include fine-ground glass. It was kept in hollowed-out eggs (happō), bamboo tubes or other small containers. When confronted by an attacker, a person would throw the metsubushi in the attacker's eyes, blinding him, while the victim ran off or hid himself. ~ Saizo had the powder contained at the handle of his blade.

Hope you all kinda like this chapter, we'll go back to Aki's path to Shikoku on the way she get into a dicy situation and will be save by a Angel... Stay tune!


End file.
